A game of let's pretend
by zeiya007
Summary: a suicidal ex-girlfriend, a tormented best friend, a pregnant sister... Seiya has so many things to think of then comes the Odango haired vomit girl. A story of love found when least expected, betrayal, secrets and lies. Strictly SeiyaXUsagi pairing
1. Chapter 1 A fair affair

Seiya and Michiru had their relationship for years

Seiya and Michiru had their relationship for years. They were almost inseparable and only one person could tear them apart. Haruka Tenoh, Seiya's best friend. They had known each other since they were young he treated Haruka like a real brother enough for his two other siblings Taiki and Yaten to be jealous. Haruka is about the age of Taiki making him 2 years older than Seiya.

One afternoon at Seiya's pad

Seiya and Michiru laid both exhausted after their love making.

Ring…Ring… Ring

"Aren't you going to answer the phone?" – Michiru

"It's probably just Taiki, Yaten or Ruka." – Seiya

Ring…. Ring…. Beep… Hi sorry I'm not able to answer your call right now please leave a message and I'll call you once I get back. Beeeeepp… - voice mail

"Oi Seiya! I know you're in there probably making out with Michi and you're too engrossed on what you are doing to answer the phone! I've been waiting for you man! I thought you're going to go with me? I'll buy a car remember? Call me back ASAP or I'll be there in less than 10 min to tear you away from your hot make out session! I mean it Kou! Call me!" – Haruka

Both Michiru and Seiya looked at each other.

"Well, I'm glad we're finish. Otherwise I might break my best friend's neck for the intrusion that he is about to make." – Seiya

Michiru chuckled and push her lover gesturing for him to get up and take a shower.

Ferrari Car Store

"Hey Seiya what do you say about this one?" gesturing on the newly released Ferrari F50. – Haruka

"Quite the looker I say. Go get it!" – Seiya

"Well I bet it would level on your Porsche Boxster" – Haruka

"You bet, you'll have more girls drooling over you" – Seiya

"Then I'll be getting this one." – Haruka

**Story fact **

_Maybe your wondering how come they could buy such expensive cars well then let me tell you this:_

_The Kou family is a very famous headed by business tycoon Demando Kou owning the Kou Empire which comprises of Hotels, Restaurants and Banks and his wife Galaxia a former beauty queen. They have 4 children: Kakyuu is their eldest daughter, Taiki their eldest son, Yaten the second son and Seiya the youngest. _

_The Tenoh family is of course not to be left behind. Hasaki Tenoh is the CEO of Tenoh Financial Holdings Inc. and his wife Haruna is a famous couturier. They have two children Haruka being the eldest and their party crazy daughter Minako. _

The next day at St. Gabriel Academy

"Hey Ruka! Nice car!" Taiki shouted as he finished parking his Audi A4 besides Yaten's Peugeot 207 CC

"I got a little jealous of you guys getting a new car so I beg for one." – Haruka

As the two continue their conversation Seiya's Porsche Boxster roared making the two of them fidget and nearly jump.

"Sorry! I don't want to be late again." – Seiya

"Speed Demon!" Taiki smeared at his younger brother

Near the school building they saw a bunch of girls chasing over Yaten.

"My dear brothers! Help me!" – Yaten shouted as he neared the trio

"What have you gotten yourself into?" – Taiki questioned his other brother

"Ask Ruka! If it wasn't for he good for nothing sister girls won't be swooning around me! And ohh… Taiki and Seiya you two better save yourself cause their not only after me but they are also after you two and I think Ruka is not safe either!" – Yaten running out of breath

"What are you talking about?" – Seiya still not getting anything

A streak of blond hair flew by them and Haruka caught the arm of the hair's owner

"You! What did you did?" – Haruka glaring at his little sister.

Minako looked sheepishly at the four boys surrounding her. She really didn't mean to cause them any trouble and she didn't know that it would cause a ruckus.

"Amm.. Well, you see guys I video taped your performance at my birthday and uploaded it to Youtube and then boom! I got tons of views and comments on you guys and then the girls acted this way when they saw Yaten this morning." – Minako trying her hard to look innocent as much as possible.

"So that explains it!" – Taiki

"Explain what?" – Seiya, Yaten and Haruka in unison

"Yesterday, someone called me saying that he is from Sony BMG and saying that he wants us to sign a contract to them. I thought it was just a prank call so I hung up." – Taiki says as a matter-of-factly.

The three did not bulge in. they just looked at Taiki. Seiya's lips forming a smile then Yaten came out laughing as well as Haruka.

"What's so funny?" – Taiki asked a little annoyed at why the three are laughing

"Nothing." – Seiya almost nearing tears as he laugh.

"Nothing my ass!" – Taiki responded a little angry.

"It's just that the way you say it is so funny." – Yaten still giggling

Taiki dismissed the joke and looked around to find that Minako is no longer with them.

"Hey Ruka your sly little sister took off from our little interrogation." – Taiki

"Hehehehe… Let it go Taiki! I'm sure Mina didn't really mean to cause all this fuss. I mean look at the bright side we're gonna be famous."

At the Juniors Room (3rd years)

"Hey Michi!" – Haruka greeted Michiru who was eyeing herself on her hand mirror

Michiru gave him a wave and continued fixing herself. Seiya entered their room.

"Hey!" Seiya nudged Michiru which cause her lipstick to smear on her face

"Seiya!" Michiru screamed at her boyfriend "That was so childish!" wiping away the lipstick on her right cheek.

Haruka and Seiya just laughed. Michiru fuming with annoyance was a scene that neither of them seen so often.

"What does a freshman had to do in the junior's room?" – Mamoru the student council president Mr. Perfect

"Nothing much, just visiting my best friend and my lovely girlfriend." Seiya encircled his hands on Michiru's tiny waist as he sits beside her.

"Oh c'mon Mamoru this isn't high school any more! And besides what does a senior as you doing in here?" – Haruka interjected

"I'm here to see Taiki." – Mamoru

Taiki being the vice president is one busy body.

"Are you here to see me about the council meeting? I've told you already I'll be there or maybe you're here to make me help you with my sister?" – Taiki walking up behind Mamoru sitting himself on his seat.

Seiya eyed the senior skeptically and raised a brow. "Have you forgotten that this freshman" pointing on himself "is the dearest brother of the woman that you are courting?"

Mamoru did not respond he just smirked and wave his hand heading out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 An after effect

A month after their fateful way to stardom SONY-BMG Record Studio

A month after their fateful way to stardom SONY-BMG Record Studio

"Hey Seiya, I really like hanging with you guys, I like playing drums but you know me too well. I'd rather race than stay here and rehearse all day." – Haruka

"But Ruka! We're all in this together!" – Seiya pouting like a child

"Yaten can handle the drums then you handle the guitar alone. It looks cooler with the three of you." – Haruka

"Ruka, you're like our brother I mean you could be Seiya's twin brother for what it's worth." – Yaten butt in

"Sorry guys, but I'm getting off the hook. Plus I really hate it when a swarm of girls come rushing on me whenever I go." – Haruka

The brothers decided to let Haruka go since persuading him is as good as nothing they know him too well. Their first appearance on MTV has earned them the artist of the month title and their career seems to boost which made their parents and sister so proud of them. Of course most of the credit goes to Seiya since he's the once composing songs although Yaten and Taiki tried to come up with their composition nothing really good happened. Taiki is the man of science he dreamed of being a doctor while Yaten aspires to be a photographer and a filmmaker and as for Seiya he hasn't plan on anything yet he just loves to compose songs and play foot ball he also loves to cook. As their career blossom Seiya and Michiru's relationship drifted apart.

One night at Seiya's pad just after the MTV Music Awards

Michiru locked the door turned around and tugged Seiya's neck tie.

"I miss you so much. We haven't really spent quality time with each other any more." – Michiru slowly unbuttoning Seiya's top. Seiya although a bit exhausted doesn't want to upset his girlfriend knowing that what she said about their time together is very much true.

Seiya grabbed Michiru's hair and pulled her closer to his body he could feel her arousal her body heat is enough for him to awaken his senses. She needed him, badly and as it goes he realize that he also needed her. Seiya surged on Michiru's lips invading her mouth filling all her womanly desire. Slowly they strip off from their clothing, Seiya climbed his way on top of Michiru as she laid herself in his satin sheets. Michiru closed her eyes as her senses flares she murmured something that completely got Seiya off guard.

"Ruka…" – Michiru murmured savoring the passion that they are into

"Ruka?" – Seiya hissed

Michiru's eyes opened in panic.

"What was that about? Why are you calling on Haruka?" – Seiya anger is seen in his eyes

"…" No respond from his lover.

Seiya bolted up from his bed, took his robe which was hanging on his opened closet. He runs his hair onto his hair emotions roaring in his insides.

"Do you have an affair with Haruka?" – Seiya calming himself

"Seiya I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" – Michiru

"Just answer my god dammed question! Are you having an affair with Haruka!? " – Seiya did not let his lover finish

Guilt, Pain and Horror are evident in Michiru's eyes as she slowly shook her head.

"It was just a mistake Seiya. It happened once. I was drunk, I was calling you and you were so busy so I asked Ruka to take me home and it happened." – Michiru hysterically explaining the details to her lover.

"Do you have any feelings for him?" – Seiya

"I don't know. Seiya please look at me. Please Seiya I'm begging you." – Michiru getting desperate every second Seiya's back facing her.

"Do you know that Ruka has liked you ever since? That he gave way when I told him that I really like you." – Seiya

"Seiya please. You know how much I love you. Please it was a mistake I shouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry." – Michiru is now kneeling in front of him hugging one of his thighs.

"The fact that you called out his name while making love to me says it all Michi." – Seiya not looking at his lover.

"I'm sorry Seiya. I'm so sorry please give me another chance. Please Seiya." – Michiru still clinging on his thigh.

Seiya kneeled and put his hand on Michiru's shoulder. "It's to late for you to apologize. Get your things and leave."

A week after

2:03 am the light on his clock caught his attention. Seiya is still tossing and turning on his bed, he can't seem to put his mind into rest and drift to sleep.

"Sigh" was all he could say he sits on his bed then gets up to open his lights. As he neared his closet his eyes found the picture of him and Michiru in a frame sitting on his wardrobe cabinet. Seiya could feel the tension on his muscles as he tries to push any thoughts of Michiru to the deepest part of his mind.

The next day in the Kou Mansion

"Young master Seiya!" Glenda screamed in delight to see her beloved master. "Oh my God! It's been so long since I last see you."

Seiya greeted his nanny with a warm smile. Ever since the trio entered college they had gotten each of themselves a bachelor's pad.

"Where's mom?" Seiya inquired

"Mistress Galaxia is in the lounge having afternoon tea with some friends. I shall notify them about your arrival."

"No need Aunt Glenda. I shall surprise them myself."


	3. Chapter 3 The secrets out

Author's note:

Author's note:

This is an Alternate Universe story. No special powers and I made Haruka a guy. I used the anime version of the three lights making them 100 men. I just love Seiya and I always imagined Seiya and Haruka being the best of friends. Well I hope you enjoy my story as much as I do and by the way usagi won't be appearing yet in the early part of the story.

At the lounge Galaxia is having some friends over for tea and an afternoon chat.

Present in the tea party were Galaxia Kou, Haruna Tenoh, Shizuka Kaiou (Michiru's Mom), Luna Hino (well its Hino so she's Rei mother) and Vesta Chiba (Mamo's mom)

"I say Haruna the bag that you've designed for this season is really exquisite." - Shizuka

"Do you really think so? It was rather plain for me." – Haruna

"Rei loved the color but then again that girl loves everything in red." – Luna

"I think it suits the season. Appreciate your designs more Haruna." – Galaxia

Knock… Knock…

"Come in." – Galaxia

The door opened revealing Seiya.

"Seiya my dear! Come in." – Galaxia gesturing for her son to come and join them.

"Seiya! I haven't seen you for so long. You have grown well and quite the looker to I say. How is college?" – Luna

Seiya did not respond he just smiled at the group and proceeded at his mother's side.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute." – Seiya

"What is it dear? Can't you tell me here?" – Galaxia

Seiya looked around and spotted Shizuka. He has the idea that somewhat Shizuka knew something about him and Michiru for she did not dare say anything to him.

Seiya took a deep sigh and started.

"Mom, I would like to study abroad. I want to go to Paris and live with Kakyuu-niichan" – Seiya

Galaxia almost spilled her tea and her friends came speechless. Shizuka averted her eyes on Seiya for the first time.

"What? Why? When did you decided on this? I thought you and your brothers are enjoying your career as a band. Are you disbanding? Did Yaten upset you again? Or perhaps Michiru?" – Galaxia

"It's not that mom. I'm bored at school, we're not disbanding I'll return after I graduate and continue my music career. I just want a different environment that's all. The pressure of the career is getting on me. Please mom let me go to Kakyuu-niichan." – Seiya

"We'll talk later when your father gets home. Meanwhile, have you eaten? Ask Glenda to prepare you some food or would you like mom to prepare for you? I miss my baby so much." Galaxia hugged her son and pats his back.

"I'll ask Aunt Glenda, I don't want to ruin your tea party. Well as for my lovely aunts its nice seeing you all. " – Seiya

Seiya went to his old room and made a call.

"Taiki it's me. I'm here at our house. Maybe we could all have dinner here together. I'll call Yaten." – Seiya

"Have you told mom about your plan on going to Paris?" – Taiki

"Yes and guess what her friends are all there when I told her. I think aunt Shizuka knows something she's pretty quite back there." – Seiya

"Ok. I'll call Yaten and we'll be there before dinner. Bye" – Taiki

After Seiya hung the phone he settled himself on his bed and stared at his ceiling.

"Michiru…" he murmured. Seiya was still hurt on what happened he also avoided Haruka ever since he learned what happened between him and Michiru. He sits up, opened his drawer and took a paper and a pen.

"I better write something before I go to Paris." – Seiya talking to himself.

He closed his eyes, Michiru's images flooding his mind. He really likes her ever since they we're kids she was his first love.

"Well they say that your first love isn't always the one for you." Seiya trying to sound rational to himself.

Apologize

I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Bridge

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

(Apologize by One Republic)

Seiya stares at the piece of paper that he was holding. The lyrics were good and they mimic how he feels. Although he doesn't want to let go of Michiru he knows that what she had done has caused severe damage not only on his ego but on his heart as well. He went outside his room and went to their living room where the piano is.

"Time to put some melody." He walked over the stand drawer and got a music sheet. Good thing Taiki always has music sheets.

He seated himself on the piano and began to play the melody that is on his mind making sure that the melody suits the lyrics perfectly. Four hours past and Seiya was still engrossed on his composition. Taiki arrived.

"Young master Taiki welcome home."

"How are you Aunt Glenda? I missed you so much" – Taiki hugging the older woman

"Are you here to have dinner?"

"Yes and Yaten is on his way."

"Do you have anything in particular that you like for dinner?"

"Anything that you cook is fine Aunt Glenda. By the way where is Seiya?" Then Taiki hears the piano playing.

Glenda looked at Taiki "Young master Seiya is on the living room playing the piano for hours." Taiki nodded he's glad that Seiya was averting his sadness on music and not on any other things which can cause him trouble. He was about to go and look at the living room when they heard Seiya sing. (Now let us imagine Seiya singing Apologize)

The melody and the words of the song caught their attention even Yaten who was standing on the porch who was about to enter the house was stunned. Taiki and Yaten rushed towards the living room. There they saw Seiya still singing and playing the piano.

Yaten elbowed Taiki.

"I think it's for Michiru." – Yaten

"I think its going to be a hit." – Taiki

Taiki flinched.

"Hey! When did you arrive?" – Taiki

"Surprised? Hehehehe… I came after you rushed your way here. I heard Seiya singing so I also rushed my way here."

Seiya's song came to an end he did not move, both his brother knows its better not to get on his bad side. Then it came Seiya smashed his hands on the keyboard. Taiki made his way beside him and so did Yaten.

"Its enough Seiya. She doesn't deserve your tears." – Taiki calming his brother.

"Don't be such a baby! There are tons of girls literally throwing themselves into you. I know it hurts and it will take some time for you to move on. But bro, this is not the end of the world for you." – Yaten

Dinner

"So Seiya, I heard from your mom that your are planning to continue your studies abroad with Kakyuu. Is that right?" – Demando

"Yes dad." – Seiya a bit unenthusiastic

"Why do you sound so upset then?" – Demando

"Dear, if Seiya wants to study there we should let him. Aren't you glad that he will be joining Kakyuu then our girl won't be alone in Paris?" – Galaxia'

"Well if you put it that way, but how about your music career? Are you planning on disbanding?" – Demando

"No dad. Actually Seiya wrote a new song. We will be announcing that Seiya would be absent for the time being to finish his studies but he will be sending us his compositions. Is that right Seiya?" – Taiki

"Yes. We have talked about it for a while now and we have come to that plan. In the meantime, Taiki and Yaten would be collaborating with different singers who will be willing to sing my compositions." – Seiya

"And believe me dad there are a lot of singers who would die just to sing with us." – Yaten

"Well then its all settled then. Your mom would get your school documents so that you could transfer the next semester." – Demando

"Thanks dad." – Seiya

Paris, France

"Oh my god! Rei! I'm doomed!" – Kakyuu looking at her best friend hysterically

"Is it positive? Are you sure? How many test have you made?" – Rei

"This is the 8th test I've made and so far all of them are positive. What would I do Rei?" – Kakyuu tears starting to flow on her eyes.

"You have to tell Mamoru that you're having his child." – Rei

"But Rei! You know I can't do that! We haven't still graduated I don't want to impose such a great responsibility on him." – Kakyuu

"Right you don't want to impose then you shouldn't have sex with him! He came here during the school break and got you pregnant and now you're telling me that he can't know about the baby? You're not planning for an abortion aren't you?" – Rei

"…"

"Kakyuu! That's a child for god sake! You can't just abort it and lead a normal life! Tell your parents about it!" – Rei

"Rei I can't let them know either. You know how high their expectations on me plus if my dad finds out about this he would probably kill Mamoru." - Kakyuu

"Then what are we suppose to do?" – Rei

"I don't know Rei. I really don't know." – Kakyuu

This is a cliffhanger. One more chapter and I'll be bringing out Usagi. Please don't forget to review.

LaCazadora – You're the first one to make a review thanks a lot! Keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4 No way out

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own the plot of this story and some fictional characters that I have made up

--

--

--

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own the plot of this story and some fictional characters that I have made up. This is a SEIYA and USAGI pair story (I'm a huge fan so deal with it!) also there is Haruka and Michiru pairing but I'm planning on something to spice up the romance in this fic. I just hope that you guys enjoy!

To my readers:

YinYangTwin1 – Don't worry you'll get to see the drama part real soon. And as for Kakyuu let's see what she's planning to do with her baby.

MoonBunny777 – You'll definitely love what I have in mind for Seiya and Usagi so keep on reading!

LaCazadora – Watch out Paris here comes Seiya! Hehehehe… Keep tuned to see what Seiya is up to in Paris

TestingImmortality – Thank you very much! Keep reading!

Reviews are pretty much appreciated!

Now on with the story

--

St. Gabriel Academy

"Hey Seiya! I haven't seen you in weeks what are you up to?" – Haruka

Seiya looks his way not really paying any attention. He was avoiding Haruka, he was avoiding any confrontations or any scenes, he was going to Paris to live with his dearest sister, and he was getting out of here in short he was running away. Seiya turned his head to the other direction completely ignoring Haruka as he turned to the other side of the hall he spotted Michiru walking with some of her female friends, their eyes met. Michiru is driving him insane she was calling him nonstop she texted and emailed him 24/7 he was also avoiding her. As Michiru catch the sight of Seiya she withdrawn herself from her companions and run towards Seiya's direction. There is no way avoiding it. On his left he has Haruka approaching him and on his right he has Michiru running towards him. Then it hit him Haruka and Michiru almost came to him at the same time.

"Hey Seiya I'm talking to you why are you avoiding me?" – Haruka

"Seiya! I've been worried sick! You haven't answer any of my calls you haven't return one of my texts or e-mails. Seiya please let's talk things out." – Michiru

Seiya's mind was blank why does this type of thing needed to happen in this Monday morning. He doesn't want to confront neither one of them, he was running away in hopes to find peace in Paris and hopefully to forget about his girlfriend and bestfriend's betrayal.

"Sei-chan! Sei-chan!" – Mamoko (Seiya's seatmate)

His ear perked up another annoyance is on his way he cursed under his breath what has he done to anyone to disserve a torturous moment.

"Is it true Sei-chan? Are you really going to transfer to Paris? " – Mamoko

Why and where did she get that? Then he remembered she was Mamoru's sister and Vesta Chiba was in her mother's tea party when he made the big announcement. He sighed and hope to god that the land beneath him would open up and swallow him whole. There's no way avoiding it he needed to confront them one way or the other, he would start with Mamoko.

"Yes its true Mamoko-chan. I've been planning on it for weeks now. I'll be leaving next semester." – Seiya

"Why so sudden? Next week this semester is over!" – Mamoko

Seiya pats the girl on her head giving her some sort of comfort.

"Don't worry I'll be back after I graduated." – Seiya

Haruka and Michiru remained speechless. Haruka was completely clueless while Michiru knows about his plan thanks to her mother. After some time talking to Mamoko, Seiya turns to his bestfriend and ex-girlfriend.

"Well with me gone you two won't be sneaking around behind my back anymore." –

Seiya's tone was sarcastic although he wishes to avoid any confrontation with Haruka and Michiru he just can't help but to blurt out those words.

"Seiya…" – Haruka faintly whisper his name. Deep in his heart he knew that Seiya knew what transpire between him and Michiru.

_Flashback_

_Haruka was in a middle of a drag race when his phone went on. He switched it in speaker mode so he can talk to person who's on the other line._

"_Hello." – Haruka_

"_Ruka? Thank god you picked up. I've been calling you for about 20 minutes now." – Michiru_

"_Michi? Where are you? Where's Seiya? Is something wrong?" – Haruka can't help but to feel worried over his bestfriend's girlfriend._

"_Seiya that idiot! I've been trying to get hold on him since like forever. I think he's doing some recording and is very busy. Any way I'm here at Club Crib and I'm a little tipsy now Ruka I don't think I can drive myself home." – Michiru sounding a little groggy_

"_Don't move an inch and stop drinking I'll be there in a flash." – Haruka_

_Haruka's car sped off and headed for a different direction just when he was nearing the finish line._

"_Haruka! Where the fuck are you going?" – Rick shouted (Ruka's friend who's with him in the race)_

_Ring… Ring…_

"_Hello" – Rick_

"_Rick, I'm off I have a friend whose in trouble. I'll see you when I see you. Bye" – Haruka_

"_Bastard!" – Rick hung up his phone_

_Club crib_

_One of the host assisted Haruka to Michiru's table. There he saw her slouching on her seat._

"_Hey time to get up princess." – Haruka as he supported Michiru's upper body for her to get up._

_Michiru's head perk up, sleepy eyes staring at Haruka's face._

"_Ruka! You finally came!" – Michiru hugging Haruka _

"_Common now Michi time for you to go home." – Haruka_

_Michiru's scent is slowly filling his nostrils as she hugged him for support. She was intoxicating her body is so soft and so warm. Her lips were so close on his ear which sends chilling sensations on his spine. She was like a goddess, her aquamarine shoulder length wavy hair was in a messy bun revealing her tempting neck, she was wearing a black halter top and his hands were inches away from her bare back. He was trying not to touch her bare skin for he knew that if he did so he won't be able to hold back anymore._

"_I don't want to go home yet Ruka. How about I sleep over at your pad?" – Michiru with a low husky voice._

_Haruka gulped "is she trying to seduce me?" he questioned himself. _

_Michiru clearly knew that Haruka has feelings for her he was just so transparent and Seiya told her a dozen times that if it wasn't for him Haruka might confess to her._

"_Ok. I'll let you sleep in my pad." – Haruka_

"_Thanks." – Michiru_

_At Haruka's pad_

_He tried to lay Michiru on his bed as he does she grabbed his collar and yank him above her. Their bodies pressed against each other, Haruka could feel his arousal so he tries to make Michiru let go of his collar. "I'm not Seiya you know." – Haruka whispering on Michiru's ear._

"_I know. You are his bestfriend. Haruka Tenoh" – Michiru_

_Haruka gave in on her temptation, he didn't hesitate to invade her mouth with a surging kiss which she responded fully and he started to pull the strings on her halter top revealing her lacy strapless bra which covers her bosom._

"_Are you sure about this?" – Haruka asking her in between kisses._

"_Hmm..Yes…" – Michiru responded with such need_

_slowly Haruka climbed on top of Michiru unzipping her skirt, Michiru's hands mimics his actions by unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers. After some time both of them were now naked. Michiru opened her eyes to stare at Haruka. _

"_Are you ready for this?" – Haruka as he cupped one of her breast_

"_Ahhh… Ruka…" – Michiru_

"_I'll take that as a yes." – Haruka as he plunged his manhood on Michiru._

"_Ruka…" – Michiru _

_She could feel his manhood inside her, she opened her legs to give him more entrance she clenched her hand on his sides. Haruka could feel her muscles tighten on each of his thrust, she must be nearing her first climax so Haruka decided to thrust harder, as he did Michiru's eyes shot open and her breath became more heavy tiny beads of water are seen on her forehead as she started to sweat. He felt her body stiffen at the same time he felt her first release. His manhood was wet because of her juices, she was panting as he continues with his rhythm._

"_Ahh… Ruka… Please… harder… go faster…" – Michiru_

_Haruka leaned down to her ear and whisper "As you wish princess…" with that he removed his manhood from her, Michiru gaped on his sudden removal of his member then he grabbed her shoulder and turns her over on her knees and with one swift motion he thrust his manhood on her again making her knees tremble. _

"_Ahh!" – Michiru_

_Haruka felt he was going to explode at that moment he could feel his arousal to the fullest he never knew that making love with this woman was so enchanting no wonder Seiya never picks up his phone when he's home alone with her. _

_Seiya… the name resounded on his thoughts he looks down at the panting Michiru clenching the bed covers on her sides then he felt her second climax her juices once again poured on his manhood. His trail of thoughts never left the name that he just remembered… Seiya Kou_

_End of flashback_

"You can't go Seiya! Not until we fix things up." – Michiru demanded

Haruka looked at Seiya with guilt in his eyes.

"It's over Michiru." – Seiya not removing his gaze on his bestfriend who was standing on Michiru's back.

"Hey Ruka, we'll talk after I graduated from Paris." – Seiya grinning like an idiot on his bestfriend

No respond from Haruka.

Paris, France

"I've decided Rei. I'll have an abortion." – Kakyuu

"Do that and forget that you know someone named Rei Hino" – Rei spats out

"But Rei! I can't do this!" – Kakyuu

"Yes you can! You just have to break the perfect image that you have with your parents."

"Mom will have a heart attack and Dad would probably kick me out of the family. I can't do any damage with our family name." – Kakyuu

"Then pick up the god dammed phone and call your boyfriend! He needed to know that you are carrying his spawn!" – Rei

Ring… Ring… Ring

"Well, what are you spacing out for? Pick up the phone it might be Mamoru. Go tell him about the baby." – Rei

Kakyuu walks to where the phone is, her hands trembling as she picked up the receiver she almost fainted when she hears the voice on the other line.

"Kakyuu!"

"Mom…"

"I've been wondering why you call so often these days. You got me all worried dear."

"Sorry mom, I'm just a little busy with all the stuff form school."

"Well its good to hear that you are doing well with your studies but please dear take care of yourself a little more. You are so like your father, very workaholic."

Kakyuu cracked a small laugh

"Any way dear, your little brother would be arriving there tomorrow, he decided to continue his studies there and live with you."

"WHAT?!" Kakyuu almost fainted after hearing her mother's sudden news

"I know you'll take care of him. And don't worry dear I already told him not to cause you any trouble. Well then I'll be going now call me when he arrives. Kisses! Bye!"

Kakyuu hangs the phone and peered over her friend Rei.

"Well?"

"Seiya's going to be living with me and continue his studies here."

"…"

"What am I to do Rei? I can't afford Seiya to know my situation."

"Don't be absurd Kakyuu, if Seiya knows about the baby at least you have someone from your family who will be by your side."

"Oh my god! There's no getting out in this mess. I'm doomed!"

--

Well what do you think of this chapter? I've decided to make my chapter stories longer than the usual. Don't forget to comment and stay tuned for the next chapter! Usagi will be making her appearance.


	5. Chapter 5 The unfortunate meeting

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

--

Here comes chapter 5 hope you like it guys!

LaCazadora – Don't worry I'm planning to eventually let Michiru end up with Haruka but not just yet. You have to read the next chapters to see their development.

MoonBunny777 – Thank you very much! Always keep tuned cause it's about to turn really good!

As promised I'll be introducing Usagi Tsukino in this chapter. I really don't have any idea on how to introduce her so here is an attempt that I've kept in my mind over night. Hope you like it!

--

MTV Japan Studio

The Three Lights are having a news conference announcing the leave of absence of their lead singer Seiya Kou.

"We are very pleased that you made time for this conference." – Taiki addressing his thanks to the press

"Now you will be hearing Seiya." – Yaten

The press were anxious to know the reason why Seiya has suddenly decided to study abroad. It would be more logical if the three brothers would go to Paris and continue their studies rather than to let Seiya alone, so rumors are starting to build up.

"Good morning. Thank you all for coming here, I would like to express my deepest apologies for this sudden leave, I have decided to pursue my studies in Paris together with our eldest sister. I have this plan on my mind for almost a year now (a big lie) and I didn't expect that our career would boost like this in no time thanks to our friend who uploaded our video in Youtube." Faint giggles were heard from the press people. "I hope that you continue to support us. Once again thank you all."

An uproar started amongst the press people. Their managers and staff are there to suppress the commotion then the manager grabbed the microphone and speaks.

"I know that you all have questions for the Three Lights so we'll be giving each 2 minutes to prepare a question and they will answer."

Reporter 1: "This question is for Seiya. There is this rumor running around that you were disowned by your family and that causes your sudden leave."

Seiya snorted aloud but realized that it was a live interview and decided to behave himself.

"That's not true. My mom and my dad would never disown anyone of us regardless of what we do." – Seiya

"That's very much true our parents love us more than our corporation. We were raised with their love and support all the way." – Taiki commented.

Reporter 2: "Another question for Seiya. Is it true that you will be releasing your cd before you leave? How about a concert?"

"We'll be releasing the cd today and I have a flight to catch at 6pm so the concert would have to wait till I come back. However Taiki and Yaten would still be having concerts and different singers would be collaborating with them. They would be singing our songs in my place."

Reporter 3: "So Seiya you mean that you're fine with other artist singing your compositions before you? Don't you think it's a bit risky? What if other people favor them singing your songs instead of you? "

"I don't think I have to worry. I compose those songs my feelings and emotions flow with them. Although some artist might sing it better than me I believe that I can sing it with more passion and feelings than any other and that's what counts."

Manager: Ok, we don't have enough time we will be releasing the CD today so we have to end this interview now. Thank you all and please continue to support the Three Lights.

--

Juuban District Cemetery

A blond girl with a funny hairstyle was making an offering on one of the tombstones.

"Hi Dad, happy birthday I've made you some dumplings I really tried my best to make it delicious. I also brought you your favorite sake (rice wine) and some fresh flowers. I miss you dad." The blond girl clasped her hands together to offer a prayer when she heard her aunt called her.

"Usagi!"

Usagi's thoughts were interrupted. She can't believe that her aunt Susame followed her. She will no doubt nag at her again and force her to sell their house that her father built.

"Hai! What is it Aunt Susame?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about your plans?"

"I'm sorry aunt Susame it was kind' a sudden decision. So please let me finish my prayer for my dad."

"Why you insolent girl, you dare talk back to me like that? Did you forget that I was the one who took you in after your father dies and your mother run with some foreigner?"

"Aunt please stop it. It's dad's birthday and …"

SLAP! Susame did not let Usagi finish what she was saying.

"Do you think I wouldn't know your plans of going to France to look for your treacherous mother?"

"I want to look for her! What ever you say to me the fact that she's my mother still remains!"

"You are so like your mother! I despise you seeing my brother work hard to give everything to that bitch's daughter, I could only choke!"

"Please don't talk to my mother that way."

"Give me the house's title. I'm going to sell it since you plan to look for your worthless mother anyway."

"I'll never sell that house! That's my father's legacy!"

"That house is not enough to pay off all your debts to me! So quit winning and hand it over!"

Susame left usagi crying on her father's grave. She knows that she doesn't have a stand against her aunt. At the age of 3 Usagi's mother Ikuko who was 2 months pregnant left Usagi and her father Kenji for some Italian whom she claims she fell in love with but Susame knew better. Susame knew that Ikuko always lived in luxury and after the downfall of Kenji's career as an architect she doesn't wish to leave an ordinary life. Kenji raised Usagi alone he reclaims his career and was able to create a master piece house for her beloved daughter. However, Kenji faced a terrible car accident when Usagi was 14 which left her in the care of her aunt Susame.

--

Paris, France

Kakyuu was in a daze. All her problems seem to rush on her all at the same time. First she just found out that she was pregnant with Mamoru and now Seiya is probably hours away till he gets on her place. Panic starts to rise in her as she felt the sickening feeling on building on her throat, she hated morning sickness. Kakyuu rushed into the bathroom and release the building vomit in her throat. Why does this thing have to happen on her? Ever since she and Mamoru became a couple they make sure that they practice safe sex. But why is it that they fail to use any contraceptives on one particular night.

Knock… knock…

Kukyuu's face turns blue. "Could it be Seiya already? Her mother did not gave her the exact time of his arrival. What if it's already him?" she gulped and panic at the thought of her youngest brother knocking outside his door.

"Kakyuu open up! It's me Rei! I've brought you some food you lazy ass!"

Kakyuu rushed to open the door good thing it was only her bestfriend. She opened the door revealing Rei who was wrapped in a red sweater with gloves in her hands freezing.

"Well its about time you open the freaking door. I'll have frostbites any minute now." Rei said fuming as she let herself into her bestfriend's house.

"What was that smell? Did you vomit? Gosh Kakyuu when did you forgot to flush your toilet?"

"Sorry Rei, I'm not myself today. I'm so nervous of Seiya's arrival."

"Chill! I'll be here if you need me ok."

"Thanks Rei."

--

Narita International Airport

Usagi was running towards the information desk.

"Miss…_pant_…flight 7885 for Paris…_pant_…where is it…_pant_?" – Usagi running out of breathes.

"Sorry miss but you just missed it 7 minutes ago."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"I am serious ma'am. If you want we can refund your ticket and schedule you for another flight."

Usagi not paying attention to the help desk looks up to see the list of planes on the wide flight information screen. Then her face lights up.

"Look here miss, I have to get to Paris today a friend is waiting for me and I don't have any where to go back into. You have flight 8851 going to Paris at 6pm I'll catch that flight."

"I'm sorry ma'am but that flight is strictly business class and your ticket is only for economy class and besides the flight has been fully booked."

"What? C'mon! There's got to be some way! I really have to go to Paris today."

"I'm afraid I can't give you any options ma'am."

The door slides open revealing two men one is middle aged man who has a shoulder length silver hair and the other was a teenager which has long raven hair tied in a low pony tail.

"Dad did you make sure that I don't have any one beside me?"

"Don't worry its already done."

"Can you do the paper work for me dad? I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Go ahead."

Demando Kou made his way to the information desk to give Seiya's ticket when he saw a blond girl arguing with the staff.

"Excuse me? But what's wrong here?"

The staff immediately recognized Demando for he is a member of the board of directors.

"Good evening Mr. Kou. Well you see Ms. Tsukino here has just missed her flight and she doesn't want any other flight other than today."

Usagi not recognizing Demando looked at him and explained herself.

"Well sir you see, today is my late father's birthday and I got here a little late and missed my flight. She says (pointing to the staff) that she can refund my ticket and give me another one for a flight tomorrow but the problem is my friend who is suppose to fetch me at the airport in Paris already knows that I'll be arriving today and I don't have any other means of communication with her so she will be very much worried if I didn't come today and add the fact that my house has been sold by my greedy aunt so I don't have any where to go to."

Demando looks sadly at Usagi he has a soft heart for young people in distress he always considers his children blessed and thanked god that they did not have to experience any misfortune in life. He averted his gaze at the staff and said

"Nuiko, give Miss Tsukino the seat that I reserved beside Seiya. There should be no problem since that seat is not taken by any one."

Usagi looked at Demando with genuine thankfulness in her eyes. She held her hand and clasped it with the older man's.

"Thank you so much Mister."

Demando patted her head lightly and said "you're welcome."

Usagi merrily runs at the planes entrance when Seiya arrived at the scene.

"Hey dad, my plane will be going any minute now. Tell mom that I love her and spank Taiki and Yaten for me. And ohh dad, I love you too."

Seiya hugs his dad and Demando hugged him back. Demando ruffled Seiya's hair and said

"Be careful there and don't cause any problem to your sister. Always take care of yourself ok."

Seiya nods his head and is about to turn around. He didn't hear his father said:

"Seiya, the seat beside you I gave it to a damsel in the stress."

--

Flight 8851 going to Paris, France

Seiya made his way to the aisle thanks to his dad he wouldn't have to endure a long flight with someone beside him. He really wants to be alone. Thought of Michiru still haunting him he plays tough but he knew that he was clearly not over her. He was so tempted to talk things out with her but he knew that what she did to him was to unbearable. His mind would always take him to that scene when they are making love when he heard her called out his name, his bestfriend's name.

"Why does it have to be Ruka?" Seiya questioned himself. He nudged his big sunglass on his nose and looks around. Good thing no one noticed him yet. He hates to grab attention but he always ends up getting unwanted commotion. He looks up to find his seat number and when he does he found a blond girl who's about his age with a very strange hair-do.

"Excuse me miss." – Seiya looks down to the odd girl

Usagi looks up to the man who was peering in front of her.

"You must be Seiya-kun neh?"

Seiya gulped "Oh my! A fan girl has spotted me I smell trouble." He said to himself.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino and your father helped me earlier to board this flight. I hope you don't mind me taking this seat."

Seiya blinked his eyes. He cannot believe that she hasn't started screaming his name hysterically and not only that she also managed to stay very polite.

"Did you say that my dad helped you get that seat? MY SEAT?" He managed to say a little annoy.

"I don't mean to intrude. I promise not to cause any trouble I wouldn't mind not talking until we get there if that would please you."

Seiya felt a little guilty. He knew his father very well e would always help people who are in trouble. He sighed.

"Don't worry as long as you do not induce a scene I'm fine with it."

Seiya seats himself beside Usagi.

"This is the captain speaking. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare we are about to take off. Our flight attendants will be there to comply with all of your needs thank you for boarding France Airlines."

The plane started it engine and is moving slowly, Seiya took off his sunglasses and relaxed himself. Usagi on the other hand was very uneasy it was her first time riding a plane and she didn't know how to react at the sudden increase of pressure. She felt sick but she didn't want to cause any trouble to Seiya. Usagi looks at Seiya and seeing his face without the sunglasses she remembered him!

"Oh my! Are you Seiya Kou, the lead singer of the Three Lights?

Good thing the airplanes engine was loud that only Seiya heard her loud voice.

"Oh no! I misjudged her earlier! Maybe she is a crazy fan girl after all." Seiya thought

--

So what do you think of this chapter? Usagi finally makes her appearance. Please make a review! Thanks and keep reading. More Usagi + Seiya moment at the next chapter so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6 He hates me, He hates me not

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

--

--

--

--

Chapter 6

I just can't seem to get this scene out of my head so I just had to put in into writing. So here goes I hope you readers would enjoy!

LaCazadora – Here is another update for you! Enjoy and thanks!

MoonBunny777 – Thanks a lot! Here is another update so enjoy.

YinYangTwin1 – Thanks, I'm not English so I'll work hard on my tenses very well. Hope you continue reading. Enjoy this update!

--

--

Seiya's thought scrambled on his head as he covered the blond girl's mouth with his hand and glared at her murderously. After the plane has taken its rightful condition in midair he let go of her mouth. Usagi's face was beet red she could clearly hear her heart beat echoing on her chest, she knew she wasn't a crazy fan girl she didn't even have the audacity to watch their live performances. She just knew him when she catches a glimpsed of his face at their neighbor's television and now that she was reading the news paper.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so loud."

Seiya looks around slipping his huge sunglasses once more and thanked the heavens for no one seems to heard Usagi squeal in delight.

"I told you don't cause any scene! Why do you have to be so loud" Seiya hissed at Usagi's side.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry."

A scene flashed on his mind upon hearing the words

"_I'm sorry Seiya. I'm so sorry please give me another chance. Please Seiya." - Michiru_

Seiya blinked his eyes to erase the memory of Michiru pleading for an apology, his hand tightened its grip "Enough with the apologies." Then looks away from Usagi he sighed inwardly removing his sunglasses once again.

--

Tenoh Mansion

Haruka walked passed her sister who's on her way out of the house.

"Hey! Did you see Seiya off today?" – Minako

"No." A stoic response from Haruka

"Eh? What's the matter? Did you and Seiya have a fight?"

Haruka wished it was just some petty quarrel that he and Seiya usually had over trivial matters. However, their situation was something out his league.

"It's none of your business." Haruka brushed his sister off

"Suit yourself snob! I'm going out don't want Yaten to wait for me any longer."

Yaten? The name registered on his mind, since when did Yaten and his sister went out?

"Since when did you and Yaten started going out?" Haruka voicing his thoughts

"Since like you had a secret crush on Michiru I suppose." Minako teased his brother "You are so transparent. Be careful not to let Seiya know or he may cut off his ties with you." Minako giggled as she continually teases her brother she failed to see the grim that graced Haruka's face as she conjured her joke. Minako walked out of the mansion and Haruka continued to walk to where his father was.

Knock… Knock…

"Come in" a stern voice from the inside the study urges Haruka to come inside.

"Hey Dad!"

"Ruka, what brought you here? You rarely come home since you got your pad."

Haruka did not respond, he made his way to where his father was and noticed an open bottle of Scotch lying on his father's table.

"Have you been drinking again?" Haruka questioned his father as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Just a little, all the work seems to get on me. Since you don't want to help me run our businesses I have to endure all the hard work."

"Oh c'mon dad, I'll help you in our business just not now."

"I understand son and I'm not pressuring you. You can't even take a joke, is there a problem Ruka?"

"Not really."

"Hmmm… is it because of Seiya? Do you miss him that much already? Do you also want to go to Paris for your studies so that you can be with Seiya?"

"I miss Seiya dad but I can't go to Paris to study. He has his reasons why he wanted to go there. But maybe I could visit him sometime."

"What ever the reason was why Seiya chose to leave must be too hard for him handle."

"What makes you think that way?"

"It's clear to say that Seiya is running away from something."

Haruka wondered why his father would think that way. He also thought of it himself that Seiya is running away from him and from Michiru. He doesn't want to end their friendship so he goes to Paris to learn to forget. That is what Haruka's assumption was. Whatever awaits Seiya in Paris he just hope that they could always come back to the way that they always used to be.

"I have to go dad. I'll be back for dinner."

"Where are you going?"

"Michiru called me she seems to like to have some good company." Haruka grins at his dad and is already about to leave when his dad voiced out

"Michiru must be lonely that Seiya left her. Don't be easily swayed by women these are some of the times where in they are most vulnerable."

--

Yaten and Minako's Date

"What took you so long?" – Yaten stomping his way to Minako's direction.

"Sorry, I run into Ruka before I left and had a little chat." – Minako giggling as she clings to her date's arm.

"Hey! Don't cling to much your ruining my sleeves."

"You're so vain Yaten-sama" Minako whispered to Yaten's ear like a purring cat.

Yaten's face turned crimson red as he felt Minako's hot breath touched the back of his ear. Minako felt his sudden stiffness and can't help but to let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny huh? Think you can win me over with that?"

"Well it really seems like it."

"Keep wishing!"

Minako was still laughing when they noticed Michiru passed. Yaten and Minako looked at each other and with a small nod they decided to follow where Michiru was going? Yaten knew that Michiru and Seiya broke up but Minako doesn't know a thing.

"Look at her eyes. Its like she was crying till dawn." – Minako commenting on how red Michiru's eyes were.

"Shhh… She went inside the café lets follow her." – Yaten didn't give any comment on what Minako says about Michiru's eyes. They decided to enter the café as well. Yaten put on his yellow baseball cap and slid his shades and Minako fixed her hair into a bun and slid her shades as well.

"Do we look different? Do you think she would recognize us?" – Minako whispers to Yaten as they entered the café. They spotted Michiru sitting at the farthest corner of the café.

"I don't know but we have to watch out."

"Why cant we just approach her? It's not like she wasn't Seiya's girlfriend or what. I'm sure she wouldn't mind our company."

"No she's not Seiya's girlfriend anymore." Yaten quickly covered his mouth. He does he have to spill it in this time.

"What? When did they break up?"

Yaten didn't answer. The door chime sounded alerting the people inside the café that a new customer has come in. Yaten and Minako's eyes went big as they saw Haruka walking his way on Michiru's spot.

--

Flight 8851

Usagi can't believe her luck. Here she was boarding a high class plane, eating an exquisite Italian dish of roasted chicken, pesto pasta, white cream cheese and toasted garlic bread. She devoured on her plate but on her sides she makes sure to catch a glimpse of the idol beside her from time to time. Seiya on the other hand was listening on his ipod while satisfying himself with only the white cream cheese and garlic bread. He doesn't pay much attention to the blond nuisance at his side. Usagi peeks on Seiya's plate and saw that the chicken wasn't touched at all.

Usagi taps Seiya's side and when she catches his attention says "Excuse me, Seiya-sama are you going to eat that chicken?"

Seiya didn't hear anything so he removes his earphones and questioned the blond

"What do you need?"

"Are you going to eat your chicken" gesturing to the untouched chicken in his plate.

"No." A cold reply from the idol

"Can I have it then?"

Seiya once again turned to his blond seatmate and looked at her, and then he noticed her empty plate.

"Did you finish yours already?"

"Ahh… yes."

"How can you eat so much?"

"Well, I'm really kind' a hungry and if you don't mind can I have your chicken."

Seiya lifted a brow and looked at his own plate. He picks it up and gave it to Usagi.

"Here. Help yourself, but don't blame me if you throw-up later."

Usagi greedily took the idol's plate and transferred his chicken to her plate.

"You know Seiya, it's not everyday that I get to eat stuffs like this."

After the meal Seiya started reading a novel which Taiki gave him as a farewell gift when he heard someone snoring. He looks at Usagi and saw her fast asleep with her mouth slightly open and some drool coming out of it. Odd, he didn't feel disgusted at her pose, instead he finds her funny, to be able to enjoy a heavy meal and to fall asleep that fast and to actually drool on her self. He suppresses a laugh when he saw her flinch. Usagi's head slides and landed on Seiya's shoulder, Seiya made an attempt to fix her head position when she made a small whimper. Usagi clamp her mouth shut and wipe off her drool with her arms as if she knew that she was drooling, she hugged Seiya's arm and puts her head on his shoulder, Seiya was about to wake her up but he heard her cry out something.

"Daddy. I miss you so much."

Seiya's eyes became sad as he heard her call out to her father, he wondered if she would be visiting her father on Paris. Seiya removes some of Usagi's bangs from her face.

"_She wasn't so bad at all. She's actually kind' a cute" _Seiya mentally says to himself. Seiya smiles a little at the sight of the blond girl sleeping peacefully clinging on his arm. She was so carefree, so natural she's not like Michiru who is always cautious of what she does afraid to look funny to any people including him. _"Michiru" _despite his attempts to isolate the name his head would always bring it up relating it to anything that he thinks. A slight turbulence was encountered by the plane which made Usagi cling harder to his arm, Seiya looks at her once again she looks pained and freighted. There is clearly something about this girl, something that Seiya can't put on into words. Seiya was about to laid back when he saw usagi stir a bit, Usagi's head removed itself from his shoulder and with sleepy eyes she looks at him and says

"Seiya, I'm not feeling very…." Usagi wasn't able to continue to what she was about to say, she throws up on Seiya's arm. Seiya was not able to say anything he was too shocked on what happened, here he was thinking something good about this girl and then the next time he knew she throws up on him. He jerks up when he finally came to his senses and looks at Usagi who has just recovered from her daze.

"What the? Why did you do that for?" – Seiya glaring at Usagi

Two flight stewardesses came to the scene one was helping Seiya remove his red cardigan which was wet due to Usagi's vomit and the other stewardess was giving Usagi some pill and water.

"Please Mr. Kou we need you to come down."

Several passengers were whispering amongst themselves, soon one teenage passenger shouted that he is indeed Seiya Kou, the lead vocalist of the Three Lights. Some passengers made their way to Seiya's seat to have an autograph and to take some pictures.

"Seiya! Can I have a picture please" – fan 1

"Please stay on your seats. Mr. Kou will change first." – Stewardess

Seiya caught himself in a pinch. He turns toward Usagi's direction and glares.

"Be thankful I don't hurt woman or else you'll be sorry you ever boarded this flight."

Usagi looks up to Seiya unable to say anything.

--

Another chapter has ended. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 Be careful what you wish for

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

--

--

--

--

Chapter 7

Mew Nonirue – Thanks for the review. Here is a quick update as you wish. Enjoy!

--

Usagi gulped she didn't wish to cause any trouble to Seiya especially with all the favor his dad gave her so she could board this flight. She mentally scolded herself _"off all people I have to throw up into why it has to be Seiya?" _Usagi pulled her hair down and make a face at herself. Meanwhile tons of fans were seen pestering Seiya at the bathroom door. After what it seems to be eternity Seiya returned to his seat exhausted and wearing only his white undershirt. Usagi stared wordlessly at Seiya's toned muscles and find it quit a view when Seiya caught sight of her staring.

"Ahhmm…" – Usagi started to stammered

"Don't breath a word, I don't want to hear anything coming from you" – Seiya practically annoyed on what happened.

Three more hours and they would arrive at Paris. Seiya was in deep sleep while Usagi was enjoying the sight of the night sky on the window plane. She turned her head on Seiya's direction and saw his sleeping figure. He looks so serene, she can't see his beautiful midnight blue eyes for they where close but the sight of his slender nose and thin red lips were enough for her to marvel. The idol stirs a little and Usagi thought that he would wake up and turns away but when she looks back he didn't open his eyes. She continued to stare at him in awe and she fixed the idols blanket to make sure that he wouldn't be cold.

--

At the café where Michiru and Haruka was

"What is Ruka doing in here?" – Minako whispered at her date after she recovered from the shock of seeing her brother.

"I don't know" – Yaten lied, he knew very well that Haruka and Michiru had an affair which cause Seiya go to Paris.

"Hey, did you wait long?" – Haruka patented Michiru by the shoulder

Michiru didn't respond with a word and just shakes her head.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Haruka sat himself beside Michiru who was fiddling her fingers over her coffee cup.

"I really don't know what to say Michiru. I don't know how I could be able to comfort you."

"This is all my fault Ruka. If I hadn't done that things would never turn out this way."

Michiru's words are like a sharp stabbing knife on Haruka's heart. The least he wanted to feel was to be considered a mistake by her. He knew that they have both wanted it and it was she who urges him to loose all his control.

"Don't take all the blame." Was all Haruka could muster to say

Minako and Yaten could faintly hear them talking and all the information seem to sip on Minako's mind. Minako did not say a word as she grabbed Yaten by the arm.

""Let's go. I think we heard enough."

Yaten did not argue at her for the first time, he just took her hand and slowly made their way out of the café unnoticed by the Haruka and Michiru.

--

Kou Mansion

"Good evening dear. Did you see Seiya off?" – Galaxia as she leaned to kiss her husband's cheek.

"Yes and he told me to tell you that he loves you very much."

"My baby is as thoughtful as always."

"Seiya has grown up so much. He's no longer our baby."

"I wish one of our children would get married soon and bring us lots of grandchildren. What do you think?"

"I think so too. This house seems to lack of life."

"How many grandchildren would you like?"

"Hmm… I want five from each of our children or maybe more than five."

Galaxia and Demando were both laughing as they plan a future full of grandchildren.

Glenda walks to the living room where the couple was chatting.

"Master, Mistress, Young Master Taiki has arrived."

"Thank you Glenda. Please prepare dinner for us and kindly join as us well. You are like family to us." – Galaxia

"Mom! Dad!" – Taiki walks in and hugs his parents.

"How are you my dear? Did you have your check up? You were complaining about your back for some time now." – Galaxia sounding worried

"Doctor Mizuno is abroad right now and I don't want any other physician."

"Now don't be so picky. We need to know your condition right away."

"Mom it's not like its something serious it could be a simple muscle pain for all we know. I'll have it checked right after Mizuno sensei gets back."

"Alright dear" – Galaxia cups her eldest son's cheek and placed a gentle kiss.

"Mom! I'm not a kid any more." – Taiki said hiding his blush from his mom

"That's why I told your father we wanted to have some grandchildren any time soon."

"What? Grandchildren? But we're still just in college! You can't be thinking about that!"

"And why not? Your dad is perfectly fine with it. So you better get yourself a girlfriend Taiki, you don't want little Seiya to get ahead of you now wouldn't you?" – Galaxia laughing at her own joke.

Taiki's face fell dark. "I don't think Seiya would ever get ahead of me mom."

"Why is that? Aren't he and Michiru leaving together already? I wouldn't be surprised if Michiru would become pregnant one of these days."

"_Be pregnant with whom Haruka or Seiya?" _Taiki wanted to voice out but he made a promise to his brother not to tell a soul about what happened to him and Michiru. Taiki had an evil glint in his eyes _"But he failed to tell me never to tell them that they broke up."_

"They've already ended their relationship." A stern reply from Taiki

This catches Demando's attention.

"What? Why? When?" – Galaxia bombarding Taiki with questions on why Michiru and Seiya broke up.

"Just as I thought." Interjected Demando

Taiki and Galaxia looked at the head of the family.

"What did you say?" – Galaxia eying her husband suspiciously.

"Its just a fatherly instinct dear. When I heard that Seiya wanted to study abroad that idea came to my mind. Seiya wasn't the type to go else where and leave his girlfriend behind. If you think about it carefully since Seiya introduced Michiru onto our family we never went through any family trips without Michiru coming with us."

"Geezz dad, you really are a genius."

Galaxia didn't say a word after that and the family proceeded with their dinner.

--

Flight 8851

Seiya's thoughts was of Michiru, her kisses her touch, the way she would seduce him whenever she was in need. He never felt so pathetic after hearing her mutter his bestfriend's name during their love making that was so lame. He couldn't sleep but he couldn't open his eyes either because he was fully aware that a certain blond was staring at his pretended sleeping figure. He could feel her eyes scanning his face and saw a little of her smile as she imaginarily traces his face with her finger. He has the urge to take hold of her hand but he knew better than to do that so for the meantime he settled with the content feeling of being stared at. Moments later it was the blond girl who fell asleep and the pretense of sleep was over for the idol. He slowly opened his eyes and looks at the girl beside him then he recalls the incident earlier! _"What am I thinking? This is vomit girl (pertaining to Usagi) why I would want to hold her?" _the feeling of light disgust and embarrassment embraced him as he caught sight of his red cardigan. It was gift from Haruka. He took the fabric and it still smells like vomit so he shoved the garment at the trash bin placed in front of him. Seiya took his pen and a piece of paper from his hand carry and began to write.

Well it is hard to explain but I'll try if you let me  
Well it is hard to sustain  
I'll cry if you let me  
This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life  
(please don't cry)  
Can't you see I'm dying here?  
A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear

the Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way

(Angels Cry by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

Unfinished S.K

Seiya didn't know why write something like this. Maybe he was still thinking of her sleeping and crying out. That really got into him.

"This is the captain speaking. We are about to board Paris International Airport. Please secure your belongings and may you have a safe trip and I almost forgot thank you to our honored gust Mr. Seiya Kou for boarding this flight."

Cheers erupted from the passengers as they clapped after hearing the idol's name. He was thankful that none of the sound had woken Usagi up. As the plane landed the blond was still asleep Seiya got up from his seat and got his bag he took one last look at Usagi

"See you again soon vomit girl" and with a smirk he left his sleeping companion.

--

Paris International Airport

Rei was waiting for Seiya in the Passenger waiting area when she caught sight of her childhood friend.

"Seiya over here!" she waved her hands high so the idol could easily see her.

"Rei!" Seiya hugged his friend "You look so pretty you gotten thinner I wouldn't be able to tease you any more."

When they were kids Rei was a bit too healthy so Seiya and Yaten would always tease her.

"Your not bad yourself! You have gotten taller."

"Why are you here? Where's niichan?"

"Ahhh… Kakyuu asks me to come get you while she prepares dinner. We better go now. We wouldn't want her to be waiting long."

They took Rei's car and headed to Kakyuu's place.

--

Plane

A flight attendant noticed that someone was still in the plane. She saw a blond girl sleeping soundly at the corner seat.

"Excuse me ma'am." The attendant shakes the sleeping blond to wake her up.

"Hhmm.. Five more minutes aunt Susame."

"Excuse me ma'am but everyone has gone out of the plane."

This made the blond girl to shot open her eyes.

"We're in Paris already?"

"Yes ma'am and it's been 2 hours since all the passengers went out of the plane."

"What? That Seiya didn't even wake me up!" then usagi noticed a folded piece of paper in the floor and the red cardigan that Seiya wore before she throws up at him tucked into the trash bin in front of his seat. Usagi picks up the paper and tucked it in her breast pocket then took a plastic bag from her sides and puts the idol's discarded clothes in it.

"I'll take this." She said to the dumbfounded attendant "Thanks for waking me up."

--

Note: Ok this chapter is a bit short I just wanted to have an update of the story. I hope you readers would continue to read my story and please make a review. Many thanks in advance!


	8. Chapter 8 Commotion here and there

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

--

--

--

--

Chapter 8

LaCazadora – Thanks for the review! I called usagi vomit girl cause I recall when I was still a kid I threw up on a bus ride during a fieldtrip and my crush yelled at me saying that I'm a vomit girl. chuckles

MoonBunny777 – Ok here is another chapter as requested hope you enjoy!

DAzED Blue Angel – Thank you very much! Please keep reading

Thanks to all the readers who love my story.

--

Usagi hurriedly went out of the plane and makes her way on the passenger waiting area. There she spotted her old friend with long brown hair tied into a high pony tail waiting impatiently.

"Mako-chan!" usagi shouted at the top of her lungs. The girl who was called Mako-chan immediately stood up and looks at the blonde's direction.

"Usagi!" Makoto squealed in delight.

Usagi and Makoto hugged they haven't seen each other for years since Makoto took up culinary cuisine in Paris.

"I missed you Mako. You look great!"

"I missed you too Usa. Thanks."

A blond man came and placed himself beside Makoto and extended his hand to Usagi.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Usa, this is Andrew my fiancé."

"Fiancé? What is that Mako-chan?" usagi whispers on her friend's ear.

Makoto responded with a loud laugh till she could say the words properly. "We're engage to be married."

"Married? You're getting married?" Usagi was utterly shock to think that her tomboy bestfriend was able to make a handsome blond man in love with her. "Wow Mako, that's…that's…great!"

Makoto gave Usagi another hug "I know you'll be happy for me. Well we better get going. I know your tired and all so c'mon."

"Thanks Mako. It is sure at unforgettable trip." Usagi reached for her breast pocket and took the piece of paper that she picked up inside the plane. She carefully unfolded it saw some words scribbled on it.

Well it is hard to explain but I'll try if you let me  
Well it is hard to sustain  
I'll cry if you let me  
This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life  
(please don't cry)  
Can't you see I'm dying here?  
A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear

the Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way

-- Unfinished S.K

She took the words at heart and felt the pain enveloped on the words. _"This must be part of some lyrics that Seiya was trying to make. But why so sad?" _Usagi thought as her mind had brought back the serene form of the idol sleeping beside her in the plane.

--

Kakyuu's apartment

Kakyuu was walking back and fort in front of the door. Her mother has just called informing her that Seiya's flight has arrived in Paris. She asked Rei to go pick Seiya in her place. She had cooked Seiya's favorite dish and fixed her guest room where Seiya would be staying. After a while of nonstop walking she felt the pit of her stomach turn, she knows what exactly this means, she's going to throw up. Kakyuu rushed her way to the sink and throws up almost all that she had for dinner when she heard a faint click.

"Niichan are you sick?" a worried Seiya has rushed on her side stroking her back urging her to throw the remains that are stuck in her throat. Kakyuu faltered, but eventually gives in and finished throwing up.

"Thanks" Kakyuu mumbled "By the way how'd you get in?"

Rei walks in the room swaying her apartment keys in her fingers "I have these."

"Oh I forgot." – Kakyuu

"Geezz… too many people are throwing up on me today. The girl seated beside me in the plane threw up on me and now you. So what's wrong are you sick? Did you eat something or what?" – Seiya placing down his language in the floor and looking around at her sister's cozy apartment.

"Its nothing." Kakyuu replied avoiding the piercing gaze of Rei.

Seiya waved it off and proceeded in his room. "I'm going to change first."

Rei eyed her friend as she played with her finger.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later before he finds out."

"But I don't know what to say Rei. I'm scared."

"Just tell him that you and Mamoru have been together for more than a year."

"What? I can't tell that! Seiya would go berserk!"

"Tell him! You'll be more trouble if he finds out himself!"

"Rei! Help me on this one please."

"Talk to him. His brother he would understand."

"Talk to me about what?" Seiya exited his room.

"Nothing!" Kakyuu quickly covered.

"You're not good in keeping secrets so you better spill it niichan!"

Kakyuu froze, Seiya's eyes held something which she cannot fathom.

"Well, I think this is my cue to leave you two. Bye!"

"I'll walk you Rei." Seiya offered

"Thanks."

Seiya opened Rei's car but he pulled her to the side before she made an entry to the vehicle.

"Niichan's acting weird, and I know that you know something."

"It would be better if she would be the one to tell you." Rei planted a smooch on Seiya's left cheek before she proceeded to her car.

"Be prepared for her news. I mean it!"

Seiya waved as Rei's car disappeared into the night. He enters his sister's apartment once more only to find her sister over the phone.

"Yes mom, he just arrived. Oh his here should I give him the phone? Ok."

Kakyuu held down the phone "Seiya mom's on the line."

Seiya glides to the phone stand and took the phone from Kakyuu.

"Hey mom! I'm here. Yes, I'm fine. Please don't worry too much ok or you'll get wrinkles. You don't want to get ugly now do you? Yes I promise to behave already and mom, send my regards to dad, Taiki and Yaten. Bye!"

Seiya turns to face Kakyuu. He grins at her and took her into a bear hug.

"I've missed you sis!"

"Same here." Kakyuu hugs her brother back leaving all her worries and hesitation behind. Her little brother would always provide comfort to her, since they we're kids Seiya was always the one to make her happy the most.

Seiya let go of the hug and hold her sister at the shoulders.

"Now tell me your problem."

Kakyuu threw herself at Seiya once more and sobbed at his chest. Seiya gave comfort by stroking her back and murmuring comforting words to her burdened sibling.

"I'll wait till your ready. For now lets eat I'm starving."

Kakyuu smiled at him and led him to the kitchen where his chicken pie was waiting.

--

Kaiou Residence

"Michiru, please eat something. It's not healthy for you to lock yourself in. Michiru, please open the door." Shizuka was knocking rigorously Michiru's room.

No reply from Michiru

Shizuka knocks again "Michiru! Please I'm begging you. You're already worrying me. Michiru!"

Still no reply

Shizuka was beginning to worry that Michiru might do something foolish so she calls for Alice (their maid) to bring her the keys to Michiru's room. Shizuka quickly opened the door and was shocked to find Michiru lying on the floor with a bottle of vodka beside her, Shizuka thought that Michiru just got herself drunk again but when she opened the lights she screamed immediately after seeing the almost empty bottle of sleeping pills in her hand.

"Alice! Call an ambulance hurry!" Shizuka called to their maid.

"Michiru wake up! Michiru!" Shizuka was shaking the motionless body of her daughter.

"Why Michiru? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Shizuka was on verge of loosing her self control, Michiru was her only daughter she had two other sons by different fathers but they didn't want to live with her. She was a six times divorcée and Michiru was her only child who wanted to go and leave with her. In short Michiru was her one and only family.

After a short while an ambulance arrived and Michiru was carried to the nearest hospital. Shizuka called Haruka to inform him of what Michiru has done.

--

Tokyo General Hospital

Shizuka was sitting in the waiting area outside the emergency room.

"_Michiru, what are you doing to yourself?"_

Shizuka knew that Michiru and Seiya had broken up because of Haruka but she doesn't know the full details of this. She was crying desperately calling to all gods to help Michiru get through this.

"Aunt Shizuka"

"Haruka"

Haruka sat beside Shizuka and gave her a hug. "Michi is strong, she'll make it our on this one."

"Why is she doing this to herself? She told me that you are the reason why she and Seiya broke up, but what exactly did happen?"

Haruka was unable to respond. He doesn't know exactly what to say.

"I think its better if Michiru will be the one to tell you."

"Do you have any relationship with my daughter?" Shizuka continued to question Haruka

"…"

"Did she cheat on Seiya with you?"

_BAM!_ Haruka felt like he was smacked by a bulldozer but still kept quiet.

"Why did she do this to herself? Why?" Shizuka continued to cry on Haruka's shoulder.

--

Kou Mansion

"What? Michiru's been taken to the hospital but why?" – Yaten talking to Minako over the phone.

"I really don't know. I just heard Ruka talking to aunt Shizuka over the phone after he hung up he dashed his way out like a mad man." – Minako

"Could it be that she attempted to kill herself?"

Minako gulped, after hearing the conversation between Michiru and Haruka at the café she managed to make Yaten confess to her what really happened to Seiya and Michiru in return she promised him not to tell a soul.

"I don't know."

"Hmmm…"

"Don't you think you should call Seiya?"

"What for?"

"Eh? To tell about what happened to Michiru baka!"

"I don't think he cares anymore."

"You don't think? But what if he does? You're not Seiya to decide. Call him and tell him what happened."

"I'll tell Taiki first. Let's visit her tomorrow ok."

"Ok. Bye now."

Yaten hung up and ponders on himself. It's been a month since Seiya left and so far things are going great for him in Paris. The least that Yaten wanted was to give Seiya a problem. But Minako was right he deserves to know. Yaten waits for Taiki's arrival they should discuss what to do.

--

Paris, France

Kakyuu has just arrived home, she went to get herself and her baby's condition a check up. Seiya still has no idea that she's pregnant. Tonight she plans to tell Seiya everything about Mamoru and her relationship and about the baby that she's carrying. She made her way to the kitchen, first she has to make dinner for them and then prepare herself for everything that he might say after hearing the news that she was about to break.

Kakyuu sighs "I hope this works."

--

Ok another chapter with a hint of drama. Hope you like it! keep those review coming! Thanks in advance!


	9. Chapter 9 Dirty little secret

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

--

--

--

--

Chapter 9

LaCazadora – You're very much welcome! You have to keep reading to find out what will happen to Michiru and Seiya. Hehehe…

MoonBunny777 – Thanks for loving my story. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Keep reading!

BizarreMercury – I've been thinking on including a Taiki/Ami pair in the story I just haven't thought of how to introduce Ami but I'm working on it. () About Yaten I just think he's cute when his blushing and I think Minako is the perfect teaser for him. Keep reading!

DAzED Blue Angel – Thanks! I promise myself to update the story every day but I failed during the weekends. I usually have stuff to do but I make time for this. Keep reading!

Thanks to everyone who keeps on reading and sending reviews, you inspire me to continue this story. Here is another chapter to you people hope you like it! Enjoy!

--

Kou Mansion, dinner time

Taiki arrived at the mansion and Yaten made various attempts to get him and Taiki alone to discuss whether they would tell Seiya about Michiru's condition or not. But, Galaxia seems to smell something cooking between her two sons so she didn't give them a time alone. Galaxia knew what happened to Michiru, news travels fast, Shizuka is one of her friends after all and Michiru for her is the perfect candidate to become Seiya's wife. When the head of the family, Demando, arrives Glenda hurriedly fixed the table for dinner.

Yaten inwardly sighed. He didn't get the chance to talk to Taiki her mother seems to be pestering Taiki about his back aches, demanding him to see another doctor but Taiki remained reluctant that he will wait for Dr. Mizuno who went to a medical convention in Germany.

Dinner seems to be quite, only Demando is talking, telling his family what happened to him today, how is the business doing, the progress of their empire, in short the usual stuff that he tells every one over dinner. Before, his sons would always be bickering, asking all sorts of questions and keep dinner interesting but tonight seems to be different. Demando paused on his story and looks around. Taiki is eating with his head down, Yaten is only playing with his food and his wife Galaxia is keenly eying their two sons. _"What's wrong with you people?"_ Demando's exact thoughts as he raised an eyebrow and attempt to question the people sitting in his dinner table when his wife suddenly started an intriguing conversation.

"I heard that Michiru tried to kill herself by overdosing on sleeping pills. Honestly boys, what's the problem with her and Seiya? You haven't particularly told us about why they suddenly broke up after all those years that they had been together."

Taiki choked his food and made a grunting sound while pounding on his chest to relieve himself. Glenda quickly poured him a glass of water and Taiki emptied the glass in one swig.

Yaten's face turned pale upon hearing his mother's question if she were to knew what really happens, hers and Shizuka's friendship might come to an end not to mention they might wage war against Tenoh Financial Holdings, Haruka family's business. And the worst part of it, his relationship with Minako would probably be banned before it even started. Yaten shakes his head thinking it would help him clear every thing that he just thought about, their parents are both kind, and maybe they would be kind enough to act mature and won't take Seiya, Haruka and Michiru's very complicated relationship as a sign of war.

"Michiru did that?" Demando saved his two sons from answering their mother's sudden inquiry. "I always thought of her as a strong and dependable woman, I never have thought that she would try to end her life just because her relationship failed."

Galaxia glares at her husband dangerously. "Unfortunately, when it comes to love dear, people tend to get weak."

"But you know what dear; I wonder why Seiya didn't tell anything about their break up before he left for Paris." – Demando

Galaxia seemed to relax herself "Come to think of it, I asked him if Michiru was part of his abrupt decision on going to Paris, but he told me that she wasn't." Demando and Galaxia both seem to ponder on their thoughts.

"Seiya is keeping something and he won't tell us. But I'm sure both of you knows it." Galaxia keeps as stern face as she brought the spot light back to Yaten and Taiki.

Yaten gulped, Taiki stiffen. Galaxia observed her sons as Demando drink a glass of red wine.

"It's better to know the answers from Seiya." Taiki voiced out as he excused himself from dinner followed by a very anxious Yaten.

--

Paris, France

Usagi sighs heavily as she continues to wash the dishes in front of her when Mishca her co-waitress entered with another batch of dirty plates for her to wash.

"Dépêchez-vous svp, nous ont besoin de plus de plats dans la cuisine." Mishca rushed her way to the kitchen to place more orders.

_(Translation: Please hurry; we need more plates in the kitchen.)_

Usagi thought herself as a burden for Makoto after all she lives with her fiancé's huge house. She wanted to be able to support herself, she needs to enroll herself to college, find a nice yet affordable apartment and in order for her to do those things she has to earn enough money. Makoto being the assistant chef in this restaurant recommended her and she easily got the job however

_Flashback_

_Usagi's first day at work and she was excited, she was well prepared with a small notebook at hand and a pen, she also kept a small French dictionary in her pocket for she knows she didn't quite know how to speak in French although Makoto had thought her she was only able to understand a little._

"_Je voudrais un steak hâché Avec de la purée de pommes de terre." – Customer_

_**(Translation: I would like a Salisbury steak with mashed potato.)**_

"_Eh?"_

_The customer looked at her oddly as if trying to question her._

"_Vous avez raison de serveuse ici?"_

_**(Translation: Are you a waitress here?)**_

_Usagi understood a little and nod her head but the questionable look at the customer did not falter so she reached for her dictionary and hurriedly looked for the right words to say._

"_Oui. Que faites-vous aimez-vous avoir ?"_

_**(Translation: Yes. What do you like to have?)**_

_The customer looks very annoyed and called the floor manager telling the plump bald man that his waitress is so slow and could hardly understand her speaking French. The floor manager then asked for an apology and dragged poor Usagi inside the kitchen._

"_Quel était celui environ?" the manager questioned her as soon as the kitchen door closes._

_**(Translation: What was that about?) **_

_Usagi's tears would fall from her blue eyes any time. She stammered "I' ; m désolé. I don' ; t comprennent." __**(Translation: I'm sorry. I don't understand.)**_

_The floor manager was shouting at her now, saying things that she can't comprehend when a strong grip came on her hand. Usagi looked up and saw her friend Makoto who argued back at the manager. _

_End of flashback_

After that incident Usagi ended up washing the dishes. Usagi was very much thankful to her friend for defending her plus she gets to keep her job. Usagi managed to find a suitable place to live; it's a studio type room with its own bathroom the rent is fair enough. There are 2 things left for her to do first is enroll herself to art school and second is to get a part time job to pay the other bills.

10 o'clock pm when Usagi got home, she fixed herself dinner as she settles in her couch (which is donated by Makoto) by her window. The wind blew cold and Usagi shivers a little, she put down her plate for a while and adjusted the red cardigan that she was wearing to keep herself warm then she picks up her plate and resume eating her dinner.

"_When will I meet you again Seiya? I haven't returned your sweater I hope you don't mind me wearing it._" Usagi's thoughts as she flips her mind in search of the idol's face.

"_I hope to dream of you again tonight." _

--

Tokyo General Hospital

It's been five days and Michiru has not opened her eyes yet. Shizuka never left her side and so is Haruka. A knock was heard on the door before it opened revealing a nurse and three familiar faces.

"Ruka, I brought you some clothes for you to change. Mom wants you to call her." Minako was the first one to speak after handing his brother a bag with his clothes.

"Thanks. I'll her call later." Haruka responded dryly.

Taiki went to Shizuka's side; Shizuka accepted the flower and fruit basket that he brought. She stands and arranges the flower on the empty vase beside Michiru's bed.

"How's her condition?" – Taiki

"The doctor says she's already stable but she hasn't waked up since then." – Shizuka

An awkward silence befalls the room when Michiru began to stir. Haruka being at her side clasped her hand immediately.

"S..sei..ya" Michiru murmured as she tries her hardest to hold back the hand that held hers.

Minako never averted her eyes from her brother when she felt a hand slid with hers. When she looked at her side she found Yaten holding her. Minako hold onto Yaten's hand seeking comfort. The room was now full of tension as Michiru started to slowly open her eyes. Shizuka rushed back to her side leaving the flowers unarranged.

"Michiru. I'm so glad you're finally awake."

"Mom?"

"What is it dear? Do you want something?"

Michiru looks around the room searching for a face that wasn't there. When she saw the person holding her hand she pulls away.

"Drink dear, the doctor says when you wake up you'll probably be dehydrated."

Michiru sipped a little of the liquid, tears visibly forming at the side of her eyes as the events sink in.

_Flashback_

_She sat at the corner of her bed holding her wireless phone, every day she calls at his phone but he never picks it up. This is a horrid nightmare for Michiru, she never been away for Seiya for this long. One month, seven days, 5 hours, 19 minutes and still counting, for so many sleepless nights she wished she could turn back time to the night that she committed a mistake with Haruka. _

"_Mistake?" Michiru ask herself, if Haruka is a mistake why doesn't she feel any guilt?_

_But even without the guilt she's hurting because Seiya left her. She knew she love Seiya but why is it that she didn't feel any guilt while making love with another man? But Haruka was not just another man, he was his bestfriend, her bestfriend, she doesn't want to loose both. Is she being selfish? These thoughts hunt her, wound her heart deeper but no matter how hard she thinks she can't find a single answer. She blames herself for everything and drowns her misery with a bottle of vodka. She was about to place the phone back to the receiver when she saw a bottle of sleeping pills in her night stand. She grabbed the bottle and pop one pill into her mouth, still no effect she took another pill, and another pill, and other but still she cant sleep then she finished her bottle of vodka and was about to pop another pill when everything around her went black._

_End of flashback_

"Michiru?"

Michiru snapped, she looks around once more.

"Where is Seiya? Why isn't he here?"

"Seiya doesn't know yet that you're here." – Taiki

"What? Why? He's supposed to be here! Call him, tell him I almost died!"

"You almost killed yourself! Do you want my brother to carry your death in his conscience?" – Taiki was always calm but something about what Michiru says ticks him as he loses his demeanor and shouted.

"Love makes you do crazy things. Insane things"

"Love? You wouldn't have done that if you really love Seiya!"

Michiru as well as Haruka knew what Taiki was talking about. Haruka looked down as Michiru cries as Shizuka held her dear daughter in her arms, Haruka felt the pain and longing in her sobs if only he could help her, he would help her in any way he can, he also tried contacting Seiya but he wasn't answering. Haruka can't help but wish that he was the one Michiru was longing for after all he love her from the start. If only wasn't kind enough he wouldn't give way to Seiya but then they were young back then, he didn't know that loving someone could actually hurt this much. If only…

"I'll call Seiya today and tell him that you're here." Yaten spoke for the first time.

Taiki wants to object but Yaten sent him an intense look so he decided not say anything. "Somehow Seiya has the right to know."

"Thank you." – Shizuka

--

Kakyuu's apartment

"You're finally here! Dinner's getting cold."

"Thanks. I had to get some stuff I'll need tomorrow."

Seiya enrolled at Art School and majored in music, keeping himself busy with school and new friends, he hardly thought of Michiru anymore but sometimes she would cross his mind now and then but he was glad that he was moving on. Slowly but surely

"Here, help yourself." Kakyuu hands her brother the pasta bowl

"Thanks. So how's your day?"

"Its great. How about you?"

"Busy as always."

"New girlfriend?"

"Kakyuu…"

"I'm just joking."

After dinner, Seiya was sitting in the living room drinking coffee while doing some assignments. Kakyuu was on the kitchen phone talking to Rei.

"Rei, I still can't do it."

"What? You're getting bigger Kakyuu sooner or later he'll start to notice."

"What if I just wait till he notices?"

"Are you kidding me? Tell him already!"

"I'm scared!"

"I'm way scarier than your brother but you told me about it. Now get over it and tell him already. And oh my boyfriend's here, I have to go bye!"

"Rei! Hold on!"

The line went off

"Rei! I can't believe she hung up on me! Ahh!"

Kakyuu peeks from the kitchen foyer, seeing that his brother was calm and seems to be in a really good mood she started to walk towards him.

"Seiya… Are you busy with something?"

"I just finished my work. Why?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can always tell me anything."

"Can we talk about our issues now?"

"What?"

"I mean, you tell me your problem and I'll tell you mine."

Seiya thought of this for a moment, Taiki and Yaten already knows why he broke up with Michiru, so what's the harm of including Kakyuu into their secrets, it's just like when they were kids.

"Ok. You go first." – Seiya

"Not fair! You go first!" – Kakyuu

"This is your idea! You go first!"

"Let's say it together."

"You go first then I go next will do it with out stopping then after we both let it out, that's the time the other would comment."

"Ok deal. Here goes."

"I'm pregnant with Mamoru."

"Michiru cheated on me with Haruka."

"WHAT!" Seiya and Kakyuu said in unison.

Both ignored the ringing phone, as they try to cope with what the other has said.

--

Cliffhangers please don't get mad. I'll update really really soon if I do get a lot of reviews! So keep reading and keep those reviews coming!


	10. Chapter 10 Confessions & frustrations

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

--

--

--

--

Chapter 10

moonkthiekou – Thanks! I hope you continue to read my story. Here is another update that I hope you'll enjoy.

cuteknight101 – Thanks! Usagi threw up on Seiya on the plane during their way to Paris; she ate too much, the flight gets a little bumpy every now and then so she threw up a very common sickness. Any way, I plan to add a side story on her mom but I won't be focusing on that, I think bringing Usagi's family issues in the story might add a little drama. Keep reading!

LaCazadora – Thanks for liking the ending, I plan to add more to it but I figured it would be more exciting if I left my readers at bay once in a while.

DAzED Blue Angel – I'm so glad you like my ending. Thanks for continuing to read my story. Seiya's indeed one busy body with all the things that he's going to deal with

MoonBunny777 – Thank you very much! All you readers inspire me to make this story more and more interesting.

Thanks to all my readers! I hope more reviews would come my way. Any way here is another chapter for you guys.

--

"No answer." Yaten tucking his mobile phone back to his pocket.

"Maybe they're not home." Taiki shrugging his broad shoulders

Taiki and Yaten took Minako home after the hospital visit, they've been calling Kakyuu's apartment several times now but still no one picks up. Taiki is beginning to get annoyed.

"I don't understand why you want to tell Seiya about this." Taiki really seems to loose all his friendliness towards Michiru. Being the man of science that he was, Taiki really has low interest in woman, sure he had several girlfriends before but all of them it didn't last long. For him woman has a lot of issues so it's better to stay unattached, sure he always fools around with them and being an idol he gets all the girls he wants any time he wants. _"Why enter a relationship when sooner or later you'll eventually have to end it?"_ was Taiki's famous line when arguing with Yaten and Seiya _"Live, Laugh and Love Taiki" _was the reply he used to get from his two siblings. After recalling all their petty arguments about relationships Taiki made a small smile.

"What's so funny?" Yaten as he parks his car at the garage

"Live, Laugh and Love" Taiki commented his smile is unwavering

"So have you decided on living your life like that?" Yaten eyed his brother skeptically

"Of course not! Live, Laugh and get laid that's how I live to be." Taiki laughs his way out of the car; Yaten on the other half was left sweat dropping on the car.

After composing himself Yaten followed inside the house, he has to let Seiya know about Michiru's condition, although Yaten was mad at Michiru he can't just watch her ruin her life because of his brother. He made at attempt to call again but Taiki disrupt his thoughts.

"Our manager called, says we have to be in the studio in three hours, someone called Madoka is going to be with us."

"Madoka? Who's that?"

"A new singer I suppose. Any way, just be ready in an hour I don't want to be late in our appointment."

Yaten quickly took his phone at soon as Taiki left the room once more and tries to contact Seiya once again.

--

"Since when did you go out with Mamoru?" Seiya was really shock to know his sister's relationship with Mamoru, and what made his blood boil is he doesn't have the slightest idea that they're already together and now Kakyuu's telling him that she's pregnant with that sly fox!

"Since last year. I've been meaning to tell you, but I know that you don't really like him. Only Yaten knew that we're together." Kakyuu lowering his head to avoid Seiya's piercing stare.

"That shrimps knew and he didn't even tell us. Although I don't particularly favor Mamoru for you I would have understand if you really like each other. So, what does Mamoru have to say about this?"

"I told Yaten not to tell you and Taiki about it…" Kakyuu remained silent for a while; she was contemplating whether or not to tell Seiya that the father of her child still has no idea that she is carrying his spawn as Rei would call it.

The silence was unbearable to Seiya, "Don't tell me that he doesn't know?" Seiya breaking the silence, Kakyuu started to cry; she covered her face with her two hands and cried all her frustrations out. "Why don't you tell him?"

"I…sob…want to tell him…sob...but" Kakyuu was rambling her own words when she felt strong arms cradle her into a hug. Kakyuu slowly spoke "I'm so scared Seiya. I want to tell him really, I just don't think I can." Clutching his shirt, Seiya could feel her sister's pain; it must have been so painful for her all these time leaving alone in a foreign land just to live by their parents expectations. But Seiya knew his sister well; she's like Michiru in so many ways, always careful not to make any mistakes for other people might look down on them, they don't want to be criticized and most of all hated. Kakyuu in particular was like a perfect daughter and sister so Seiya knew that she would be devastated if their parents finds out about her condition.

"What are you planning to do now?" Seiya sitting Kakyuu on the couch and kneeling before her holding her hand to make her feel that he was there to support her all the way although he has his own problems to deal with.

Kakyuu somewhat calmed herself "At first I wanted to get an abortion."

Seiya was speechless; he didn't know that she had been that desperate to even end the life that she's carrying. Kakyuu saw the slight disgust in her brother's eyes as she mentions her abortion option but quickly added "But I can't, it's like I'll be killing this child and I know that I cant live with that, it would forever hunt me so I've decided to keep it and tell Mamoru about it."

"Thank god you didn't do that. Call Mamoru first thing in the morning and tell him about your condition."

"But what if he doesn't want it? What if I…we (holding on her slight visible bump on her stomach) would ruin his future? He's planning to study in America so he could be a doctor, I don't want to be a burden for him."

"If Mamoru really loves you he would make a great sacrifice."

"I know he loves me, I'm just scared to know that he doesn't love me enough for him to give up his dreams."

"I'll make him."

"Seiya." Kakyuu's voice was more pleading than scolding.

"So, how long has the baby been in your tummy?"

Kakyuu laugh at his brother's question but Seiya sent him a glare indicating that he's still a little mad at her for keeping a secret affair with Mamoru.

"My baby's a girl. She'll be four months 2 days from now." Kakyuu smiled at his brother as she took his hand and place it in her stomach.

"Have you thought of any names?" Seiya was beginning to feel the excitement of having a niece.

"Not yet."

Seiya was rubbing her sister's stomach when he felt small movements inside; he looked at Kakyuu who smiled at him "The doctor says that she's starting to move."

Kakyuu was suddenly struck with the realization that it wasn't just her who has a problem so she gestured Seiya to get up and sit beside her.

"Tell me what happened, about you and Michiru."

Seiya's face turned sour, and took a seat next to her sister who was waiting for his response.

"Since our music career took a great turn, Michiru and I rarely see each other. She goes to our concerts and performances but, we had a lot of rehearsals, photo shoots, commercials and other stuff too and that took almost all our time. I don't really know what happened we didn't talk neither argues about it so I just don't get it why she did that!"

Kakyuu was listening attentively to her brother, hoping that she could also provide him great comfort as he did to her earlier. Seiya continued with his story

"We made love one night and during the middle of it Michiru called out Haruka's name."

"…" Kakyuu's tongue seems to fold itself back to her throat. It took her sometime before she responded.

"Have you asked her about it?"

"Yes. She told me that she had a one night affair with Haruka and that she was drunk and I wasn't picking up my phone."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." Kakyuu pats his shoulder

"It's ok. Somehow telling this story again I don't feel so hurt any more. I'm moving on."

"Glad you are." Kakyuu hugged her brother as the phone rings.

"I think I'll get the phone, it's been ringing a lot earlier."

"Hello?" – Kakyuu

"Finally! Someone picked up, I've been calling since like for eternity."

Yaten's sarcastic voice was heard to the other end.

"Well I miss you too Yaten." Kakyuu giggled a little missing his other brother's presence

"Any way is Seiya there? I need to talk to him."

Kakyuu glanced at where she had left Seiya but noticed that he wasn't there any more then he heard faint noises coming from the kitchen, must be Seiya she thought.

"What do you need to tell him, I'll pass I think he's doing something."

"It's something private I don't think Seiya would appreciate it if I wouldn't tell it to him directly."

Kakyuu guessed that it must be something about Michiru, but no need to keep it a secret from her, Seiya already told her.

"If it's about Michiru I already knew about that issue so you can tell me."

"Well… since I really don't know how to say this to him better if you could pass it for me. Michiru…" Yaten was carefully choosing his words

"What is it about her?"

"She… she's in the hospital. She tried to overdose herself with sleeping pills, if you ask me its more like she tried to kill herself with too much sleeping pills." Yaten can't help his sarcasm

"I see." I'll tell him.

When Kakyuu turns around she was faced by Seiya who was looking directly at her, Kakyuu knew what she had to do so she told him straight to the face.

"Yaten called, he says that Michiru's been hospitalized."

"Why?"

"She overdosed on sleeping pills."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Seiya kissed his sister's forehead "Go to bed, its not good for the baby for you to stay up late. And tomorrow we'll look for a maid you cant handle house chores any more. Good night niichan." Seiya was the first to walk away and enter his room leaving Kakyuu on the living room still confused on her brother's reaction.

--

Usagi finally got to art school, she took up design course, she wasn't that brilliant but she was creative and a beauty to boot. She decided to wear a white top and pink skirt that reached just above her knee and fixed her hair to its usual style to keep it neat. (I bet you know what that usual style is) She was anxiously walking towards her room feeling excited when something or rather someone caught her eye. Usagi bumps to the person that made her rooted on her spot.

"Sorry I wasn't looking." Seiya looks down and held his hand to the person seated on the floor; he was talking with his new fling when suddenly he bumps into someone. As the unknown person took his hand and finally meets his stare he immediately recognized her.

"Vomit girl!"

"Vomit girl?" Usagi's reaction was perplexed at first but when the words registered on her brain she immediately spat at the idol that's been in her thoughts since they last saw each other on the plane.

Seiya seems to be amused to see her angered expression and decided to annoy the girl even more.

"Just kidding, Odango." Seiya playfully pats one of the buns in her head.

Usagi turned red, its either because she's blushing or she's at ranged, after all the years that she had her hair in that style, today was the first time that someone called her Odango.

Usagi was about to say something when Seiya's companion talked.

"La connaissez-vous?"

_**(Translation: Do you know her?)**_

"Elle est mon amie."

_**(Translation: She's my friend.)**_

Usagi being herself didn't catch what Seiya and his companion said. She looks at the French talking couple in front of her.

Seiya's companion was really beautiful and saying that she was vivacious was like an understatement, she's like a mannequin, no a sculpture. All her features seem to be carved into perfection her lips, her eyes, her nose, her breasts, her whole body. Usagi felt inferior to her after all who is she anyway sure she has her own beauty but compared to her she's so plain and seeing Seiya talk to her in a language she didn't understand makes it even worst. She felt somewhat hurt seeing them ignore her presence. Seiya sensing Usagi's uneasiness looks her way and wink as he sends his companion ahead.

"You're girlfriend?" Usagi blurted out as soon as she and Seiya were left alone. It didn't matter if she was late for her first day she was really pissed. Her heart was racing and stinging and her stomach seems to be filled with she don't know what.

"Jealous?" Seiya puts his arm around her shoulder and leans down so that he could meet her eye level.

Usagi felt a wave of unknown sensation all over her body, her stomach seems to turn upside down and she felt electronic impulses running on her spine.

"Ww..hy…woul..d..I…be jealous huh?" Usagi stammered but successfully made her ending statement a bit forceful.

"Because you like me." Seiya tease as he let go of her and headed his way waving his hand at her paralyzed form.

"Jerk!" Usagi managed to shout at Seiya's retreating form causing some unwanted attention.

Usagi's first day was really something. Every thing in her class turns alright save for her teacher that seems to have some grudge on her cause she keeps on directing all her questions to her but, Usagi smiled as she recalled Seiya's face.

"_It's something to look forward to seeing every day at school." _ She thought as she once again put the red cardigan on and lay on her bed to catch some sleep.

--

Haruka adjusted Michiru's blanket, he was glad that she had finally submitted herself to sleep it has been two months now since she left the hospital but Haruka would always make trips to her house to check up on her. He wanted to be there for her, to be able to help her recover after all that's what Seiya had told him

_Flashback_

"_Seiya? I'm glad you called. Did you know about Michiru…"_

"_I know. Yaten called."_

"_When are you coming back? I mean, you have to visit her, she's always asking for you."_

"_I can't."_

"_What? Why? Are you that busy? At least call her at the hospital."_

"_Listen Ruka, she'll be fine, I know that you'll be there for her. She's just too dependent on me she has to learn to go on with out me at her side. I'm moving on."_

"_But Seiya, Michiru still loves you and she will always will."_

"_I have to go now Ruka. You can send her my regards if you want."_

_Haruka told Michiru what Seiya had told him over the phone, she was glad that he still cares for her but devastated that he obviously doesn't want her back._

_End of flashback_

Haruka was about to leave when his attention was caught by something shiny at Michiru's vanity, he went to look what was it that took his interest. As he neared he saw a frame containing Michiru and Seiya's picture "the perfect couple" that was what their classmates and friends used to called them, although Michiru is older than Seiya it didn't matter for them. They look so happy in the picture but its all in the shadow of the past.

The thing that caught his attention was a diamond ring. He recognized the ring immediately, how can he not? He was with Seiya when he bought the ring, it was suppose to be an engagement ring and Seiya told him that he would give it to Michiru when the right time comes. _"Could it be that he already propose, and Michiru has already accepted it?"_ Haruka's guilty conscience plague him once again _"I've ruined their future! How can I be so stupid to do that?"_ Haruka's mind was racing a hundred and ninety miles per minute when his thoughts were disrupt by a hand gently pats his shoulder. Still holding the diamond ring in his hand, he saw the image of Michiru standing at his back thru the vanity mirror.

"He already proposed and we've made plans. We're supposed to get married after he graduated." – Michiru

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me…then…"

Michiru shakes her head.

"Don't take all the blame. I was partly at fault, we both have wanted it."

Michiru's voice held a tint of regret but she knew that it won't make matters turn around.

"Michi…" Haruka trailed off

"He's moving on Ruka. I also wanted to, but I just don't think my heart can let him go just yet. I'm still hoping for him to take me back."

This time Haruka turns to face Michiru who was about to cry and gave her a gentle hug.

"I'll wait till you're heart can finally learn to let Seiya go."

Michiru hugs him back sobbing in his arms.

"Thank you. For always being here"

Hearing the girl that he loves appreciate him, Haruka finds the long wait that he was about to embark all worth it.

--

Finished another chapter, I wasn't able to finish this yesterday, because I've been very busy with my work. I hope you people like this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11 Double Trouble

Sorry for the long hiatus been very busy the past year. Been thinking of dropping the story but I just couldn't stay away from it that easily. Even as a grown up I still love Seiya/Usagi pairing I really think they would be perfect. Maybe if I have enough time I can make a doujinshi out of this. Anyway here is another installment; I want to write the next chapters soon to compensate for the very long absence. I hope people would still read this though.

**Chapter 11 Double Trouble**

In Paris Usagi is hauling herself off from her bed, she needs her own place she can't continue living with Makoto while she is here plus there is the fact that Makoto will soon be married and move in with Andrew renting the place by herself she can't afford it. Either she needs to find a much cheaper apartment or add another part time job. Usagi enjoys working at the Café where Makoto worked but the salary is only enough to sustain her college let alone her living expenses another job is what she needs and what she tends to prioritize at the moment. Makoto entered the room and looked perplexed at the half asleep Usagi

"hey are you going to go to school or what?"  
"Mako, I've been thinking, I need to find another part-time job. I really wish that I can find a job where my employer will provide me my own place"  
"That's kind of a wishful thinking Usa, but if you try to be a house maid then your employer would surely provide for you."  
"But I doubt it if they would allow me to keep my Café job let alone my college."  
"You're right."

"Seiya! Your things are all over the place! We don't have anybody here to clean after you so you better learn to clean after your own mess."  
"Jeezz, sis, is that your hormones kicking in? Finally getting into the mother mode"  
"Shut up you lazy dog and just clean after you eat!"  
"Why can't we just hire some maid and besides it's not good for the baby for you to constantly tire yourself."  
"You know I have a better idea."  
"Really? What's that?"  
"Why don't you just learn to clean the house for a change instead of hiring and paying for someone?"  
"You two really know how to start the morning do you?" Rei chimed in.  
"Actually I'm with Seiya, you shouldn't tire yourself and besides your already showing, you've gotten really big."  
Kakyuu stopped on her cleaning and pat her now showing tummy "She's gotten big indeed."  
"Big enough that it can't be hide anymore. You really have to talk to Mamoru about this because if you stall again I would really go back to Japan and tell him myself."  
"Seiya please. Let me do this."  
"I can't just watch here anymore, after you dropped the bomb on me I feel like I should take responsibility."  
"Seiya is right Kakyuu it's about time the father knows about this and besides it'll be only a couple more months before you go into labor, you wouldn't want to give birth without Mamoru at your side now would you?"  
Kakyuu bit her lip and turned down her eyes, suddenly she felt her surrounding spin and everything just went black.

"Sis" Seiya whispers in her side  
"she will be alright it's probably because of stress and fatigue, did she do anything that can exhaust her physically?"  
"Only light house work." Rei interjected  
"She needs a lot of rest, and please avoid straining her mentally and emotionally, right now she's in a great deal of stress and it wouldn't be good for the baby."  
"Thank you doctor."  
"Well, I'll get going now, you can take her home tomorrow."  
Kakyuu stirred in bed and slowly opened her eyes, seeing that she's not at home and seeing an IV in her arm she's stricken by panic.  
"What happened? Where am I?"  
Rei shushed her and said that she passed out due to fatigue. Kakyuu quickly feels the baby in her womb with tears brimming in her eyes.  
"Is my baby ok?"  
"She's fine sis. No need for you to feel stressed. I'm getting us a helper tomorrow morning."  
Kakyuu let herself lay down and submit to the comfort of her bed.  
"Rei, will you be two ok?"  
"I'll look after her Seiya; you should get going now before you miss your class."  
Seiya kissed his sister's forehead. "I'm sorry for pushing you too much." and left the room.

Usagi was practically running as her wrist watch indicates 5 minutes before class starts, she doesn't want to start this new semester with her being late so she run as fast as she could when from the parking area she saw a red car screeching its tires on the rough cemented space when it found a place to park it inserted itself on the slot without even parking the vehicle properly a familiar someone excited the car and runs towards her. Usagi's heart raced as she saw the familiar presence "Seiya!" she called out waving her arms in the air. Seiya caught Usagi's figure standing on the walk way and decided to join her run. "Also late for class?" Seiya asked Usagi didn't answer she simply nodded her head and to her surprise they entered the same room. The professor just picked each student for their partner and looked at the two late students breathing rabidly on the door.  
"Who are you two?"  
"Kou" "Tsukino" They said in unison  
The professor looked at his record to check the names and when he found it gestured for the two to come in.  
"Since everyone has their partners for this class, I assume you wouldn't object to being partners."  
"What?" – Seiya "Not at all" – Usagi  
"Is there a problem Mr. Kou?" the professor snorted with one eyebrow raised.  
"No sir, its fine."  
"Then what are you waiting for? Take your sits at the back."

Seiya kicked himself mentally for what happened this morning, the urgent rushing of her sister to the hospital, for his being late for his first class on the start of his new semester, and for being stuck with again vomit girl who he sees doesn't mind much being paired with him. Not that any girl would mind, he smiled a smug smile thinking that he still carries the same effect that he has when he was still an idol back in Japan. Idol, he remembered it again, the main reason why Michiru cheated and also the one thing that allowed him to embrace his love for music, he didn't know why but Michiru still haunts him though he keeps telling himself that he already got pass it. Usagi elbowed him urging him to follow on their seat as he did so. Usagi was secretly happy one because she get to have the same class with Seiya, two because she gets to seat beside him and the three which is the best part their partners for the whole semester this must be her lucky day she yelp at herself then peeking to Seiya's side seeing that the boy beside him is clearly in a different world lost in his thoughts. Usagi cleared her throat about to say something to snap Seiya out of his reverie when he spoke first cutting her off.

"Hey, where do you live? "  
Usagi doesn't know how to respond, could it be that he has finally taken interest in her? Does he want to send her home every day after class? Could this be it? She collected herself trying not to stammer.  
"Somewhere near the university just past the pastry shop in the corner of Square Borel." Usagi managed to fluently deliver her street name feeling proud of herself that she got it correct this time.  
"Do you leave alone?"  
"Excuse me?" Usagi cannot believe the blunt questions coming from Seiya as many thoughts keep coming on her mind  
_first he wants to walk me home and now could it be that he plans to stay over! _ Usagi is blushing and she gulped on the building lump in her throat before she answered but was again cut-off by Seiya

"Do you want to live with me?"  
By this statement Usagi's simple blush turned into a lot more making her look like a tomato.  
"W…why are yyy..ou asking mmme..this?" Usagi still has her head bow down so Seiya doesn't see her reaction and  
for the first time throughout their whole conversation Seiya looked at her direction and saw the girls reaction which made him confuse.  
"What's worng?"  
Usagi turn her head up feeling hot from her face to her ear Seiya seeing that she was read all over quickly put his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature, this caused Usagi to even turn redder and hot then Seiya quickly raised his hand and the professor look their way.  
"What seems to be the problem there you two?"  
"Sir, I think Ms. Tsukino is not feeling well, she's got fever and her face is red all over."  
Seeing Seiya with his hand still in Usagi's forhead and the girl's face red all over their professor dismissed them  
"Go take her to the infirmary Kou."  
Seiya gets up and looks worriedly at Usagi whose head is spinning at the moment, confused and tensed and she could even hear her own heart beat pounding in her ear.  
"Hey Usagi can you walk?" Seiya asked all worried  
".." Usagi can't find the words to say and is completely and utterly shock to where all this fiasco is leading to, Seiya feeling really worried didn't hesitated and carried her, all eyes are on the two and the professor also begins to feel worries for the girl at this time Usagi wanted to faint everything happened so fast an she's not really sick maybe she is but not the kind of sickness that would render her ending up on the infirmary.

Why is everyone sick today? Is what Seiya is thinking after she put Usagi's body down on the infirmary bed, the nurse is nowhere in sight and she can't just leave his classmate who is obviously sick alone.  
"How are you feeling dumpling?" patting the two buns on Usagi's head  
Usagi is still processing everything in her mind and doesn't mind the pet name that he gave her but she gave him a glare.  
"You know if you are not feeling well, you shouldn't force yourself to come to class, I know this is our first day for the semester but that isn't an excuse to force yourself especially if you know that you are sick. But it's odd really when we step inside the classroom you seem fine, I guess you we're holding it up all along."  
Seiya's concern voice is enough to calm her, and she actually wished that she was indeed sick at the moment; she wanted the attention she was getting from the young man. Will she pretend she's sick or not is what she is thinking. Seeing that Usagi hasn't spoken a word, Seiya grew more worried.  
"Usagi why don't you lie down and catch some sleep, I'll go back to class to take notes for us" Seiya stands up and moves toward the other direction when he felt a tug in his shirt, Usagi was holding a piece of his clothing that's keeping him from walking an inch.  
"Stay." Usagi said shyly, she doesn't want to be alone and she doesn't want him to find out that she wasn't sick but then again she knows she's sick maybe not the type of sickness that Seiya assumed but she was indeed sick - Love sick.

Let me see if anyone out there still reads my story. You're reviews will keep me going. Hopefully I finish this story


	12. Chapter 12 Obviously Confused

**Chapter 12 Obviously Confused **

**Another chapter for the readers! Enjoy and please review. Thanks!  
**

Seiya obliged to Usagi's small request, after all who would want to stay alone in the infirmary when their sick and honestly, he doesn't mind skipping class today. He sat down to the stool near Usagi's bed as he fixed the blanket over Usagi who is by now comfortably lying on the bed. Seiya took out a book from his bag and started reading, catching a glance at Usagi who is by now staring at the ceiling.

"Take your rest dumpling. I'll watch over you and make sure boogeyman doesn't get you." Seiya joked  
"Ne, Seiya." Usagi bit her lip, but her curiosity is getting the best of her, she wanted to know why Seiya asked her to live with him, it's like his a mind reader since just this morning she was talking to Makoto about wanting to get her own place but can't afford it, maybe this is the answer to her prayer a free place to stay and with Seiya to boot!  
"Hmm? What is it dumpling?" Seiya replied while reading his book  
"What do you mean by me wanting to leave with you?" Usagi delivered the words out in an almost whispering manner and again it causes her to felt the ranging butterflies in her stomach.  
At this, Seiya shot her a look and smiles flashing his perfectly white teeth like a toothpaste model  
"Are you going to consider it then?" at this Seiya put down his book and leans to Usagi closer  
Usagi is taken aback when Seiya's face came into a close proximity with her, she swallowed the building lump in her throat and answered "Well, yes."  
Seiya's smile grew 5x larger "That's great. You'll love my sister and her best friend Rei you'll perfectly fit in."  
"Seiya, why are you asking me to live with you?" Usagi clearly has no idea of what Seiya has in mind, she's confused, over whelmed and at the same time excited with the thought of living with Seiya and getting to be introduced to his family.  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Sorry dumpling, well you see my sister accidentally gets knocked-up by her boyfriend who has no idea she's pregnant and now that she's almost 7 months pregnant she needs all the help that she can get."  
Everything synced in Usagi's head, Seiya doesn't need her the way she thought, he needs a nanny for his pregnant sister, Usagi doesn't know if she would be upset or grateful since this means she would for sure get a salary and a place to stay at the same time. Seiya noticing the girls quite reaction smacked his head literally.  
"I should have asked you first if you are up to it but instead I blurted out confusing things."  
"It's ok." Was all Usagi could respond.  
"Hey, it's not like you'll be our maid, it's only for sis, Rei and I will clean up after our own"  
Usagi met his gaze, which cause Seiya to tensed up.  
"I'll have my own room, I'll get a monthly salary, and I'll get free food, water and electricity?"  
Seiya's brows ceased a notch higher this girl really knows how to bargain for her own good.  
"Yes, you'll get those things, I asked you this because I know I can trust you, my family doesn't need to know that sis is pregnant so if you happen to answer the phone and you got asked who are you, you can tell them you're my girlfriend and if worst comes to worst and someone suddenly went for a surprise visit your job is to stall them so that they won't see my sis and her big belly."  
_Girlfriend? Did I hear him correct? He wants me to be his pretend girlfriend? Talk to his other family member? Stall them and hide his sister? Girlfriend?_ Usagi's mind is racing and thinking is never her strong point.  
"Why don't you just tell your family about your sister?" Usagi asked away  
"Only I and my brothers know about sis, but mom and dad can never know, sis is the perfect daughter, she's also the eldest, the expectations of her from our parents, family friends, and company is very high, you can say she's a perfectionist and she doesn't want her name to be tainted. You can call it lame but that's what she wants. We actually have the same idea, if that we're to happen to me, I won't care what others might say."  
Usagi saw a new side of Seiya, the compassionate and care-free side of him, the one that wants to live freely away from prying eyes of those who expects too much from them, Usagi knew Seiya is a good person inside and out but sometimes she feels that he is holding back something, something that in time in her stay in their house she knew he would reveal to her. _I'll make you fall for me Seiya Kou _is the last thought Usagi had before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

Japan

Taiki is walking in the hospital hallway; his mother clearly did not stop nagging him on having his neck checked by the doctor. He walked past the nurse station and as usual caused a few fuzz among the gossiping nurse he saw a nurse whom he think would be enjoyable to play with later. He then reached Dr. Mizuno's office and entered, he was greeted by the receptionist who motioned for him to sit down and wait for a while. He reached for a magazine when a hand reached for it at the same time, he looks up and saw the hand's owner it was a petite girl with short blue hair wearing a yellow sundress, he can't help checking her out, she's not that pretty and curvy he can tell just by looking but there is something in her that caught his attention. Dr. Mizuno's office flew open revealing the middle aged doctor.  
"Amy, what are you doing here?"  
the petite girl stands up and hugged the doctor "I came to give you this papa" handing the doctor his briefcase "you left it at home, I'm sure you'll realize it later and come rushing home so I took the liberty of dropping by at your office."  
"oh Amy, your such a dear." The doctor give the petite girl a peck on the cheeks and let her off from their hug and saw that there is a patient at bay.  
"Taiki! You're here early." He motioned at the young man who clearly caught the petite's attention.  
"I have something to do later so I decided to drop in early."  
Dr. Mizuno clearly has no intention of introducing his daughter to Taiki Kou, knowing this young man's reputation he wanted to keep Amy far away as possible. "Amy dear, why don't you wait for me here and let's have lunch later, I'll first attend to Mr. Kou here." Amy smiled at Taiki, nodding his way; Taiki very bluntly shows interest in Amy by shaking her hand in front of Dr. Mizuno in a manner that challenged a father. "Let's go in Taiki, don't want to make you late for your later appointment." Dr. Mizuno almost dragged Taiki inside his office leaving Amy love struck and the receptionist shaking her head.

Michiru is sitting on the school bench holding up her sketch pad, she was sketching Seiya's back walking away when a shadow blocked her sunlight. She looks up and smiles at the figure.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Doing some sketches for art class."  
"What it's called?"  
"The unspoken goodbye… I think." She smiles and the standing figure sat beside her.  
"I really thought you two would never separate."  
"What would you know, Mamoru?" Michiru replied bitterly, she was always like this, one minute she's fine the next minute she'd be shattered.  
"If it was me, I wouldn't care if you wonder once in a while." Mamoru said enjoying her misery.  
"Leave me alone, Mamoru and aren't you and Kakyuu together?"  
"Kakyuu chose to study abroad, it's her decision I ask her to come back almost every day but she wants to be there. I guess I grew tired and just stopped." Michiru hit the spot the Mamoru would be hurt the most, his most precious Kakyuu, his long term girlfriend, Seiya's older sister, her bestfriend.  
"But you love her don't you? If you love someone you can't just grow tired of them?"  
"Then why did you taste somebody else if you truly love Seiya?" Michiru knew that Mamoru's flirting was just a tough front that inside he only pines for Kakyuu, that despite his friendly façade his pissed that she hurt Seiya who was practically like his brother though he loves to annoy him, he has always tried his best to gain the Seiya's approval with him dating Kakyuu and know he's torturing her. Michiru can't continue the verbal assault she gets from Mamoru; she's guilty enough, hurt enough, what do people expect? Why do they keep looking down at her like she's some bitch in heat that strayed when her man is busy following his dreams. She hated Seiya, she hated Mamoru, and she hated herself.

"Just leave me alone Mamoru."

From a distant track and field, Haruka can see Michiru laughing with Mamoru one moment and then crying the next, worried stricken he dashed on her direction.  
"Michi, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm horrible Ruka, I'm the worst!"  
Haruka held her, inhaling her scent, taking in her pain. "Shhh… Don't cry Michi I'm here now." Michiru clutched his shirt sobbing and crying hard. Why can't she just love Haruka, he's always been there, she enjoyed being showered by his attention, she enjoyed their night together, but why can't she never let go of Seiya.

Paris  
"Are you sure this is all your stuff Usagi?"  
Seiya is surprised on how limited her things are, Usagi has practically only 2 box of her things loaded on his car.  
"I don't have much." Usagi said, turning her back to Seiya and going on Makoto's direction.  
"Usagi, I never thought that you will easily get a boyfriend here in Paris and leaving with him all of a sudden?"  
Makoto is still skeptical on Usagi's newfound boyfriend and is worried for her friend.  
"Hey Mako, I knew Seiya way back in Japan, we also came here together but he just recently got the courage to confess." Looking at Seiya's direction giving him the cue to comply with her fabricated statement.  
Seiya nodded his head "Don't worry Makoto, I'll take care of Usagi."  
"Well, you better be, I know where you live and I won't hesitate to get her once you hurt her!"  
Seiya can only smile at the other girls threat, it's not like he'll get her knocked-up or what. Why was he thinking of those stuff in the first place. When they get home he needs to take a cold shower, the heat from the sun is making him delirious.  
"Bye Mako, I'll see you around ok?"  
"Bye Usagi. Hey Seiya! You take good care of her now ok?"  
"Yes Makoto. I'll see to it that Usagi always get the best of everything."  
Usagi blushed, one thing that Makoto rarely see to her friend, she must really like this Seiya guy, well who wouldn't his clearly hot, good looking and someone any girl would be proud to call her boyfriend.  
Makoto smiled and waved to the two as they drove off.  
Their drive was pleasant, Seiya has stopped on some shop to buy some clothes and things for Usagi he clearly mean it when he told Mako that she would be treated with only the best, as for Seiya what she showered Usagi with is just his gratitude for her into taking the job of pretending to be his girlfriend and taking care of Kakyuu and the baby when she is born to the world.  
They reached their destination, Seiya helped Usagi in getting settled in, Kakyuu and Rei is nowhere in sight, then he remembered that both have evening classes and will probably be back later that usual since they will most likely eat dinner outside. He was starving; he will probably take Usagi out for dinner once she's fully settled in with her stuff.  
"Hmm…Seiya, where's my room?"  
He forgot to tell Usagi that since her role is to be his girlfriend they would share the room but he already purchased a sofa bed which she can use.  
"Dumpling, you'll be sharing room with me."  
"What? Are you out of your mind? Our deal is that I'll have my own room!"  
"I know! This is Kakyuu's idea she thought that it would seem more real if we share a room, besides we only have three rooms, the first idea was that she and Rei would share a room and you'll get Rei's room but they didn't approve of that."  
"And what makes you think I'll share a room with you?"  
"We'll you have no choice plus I only said we'll share a room we won't share a bed and I'm not the type who jumps at any girl available lying beside me!"  
Usagi is all red now, she can hear her own heartbeat and she watch as Seiya carried her stuff inside the room on the farthest left side – Their room.

Well let me know what you think, your ideas are welcome. I know Taiki's character in my story is so out of his personality but I think we would be a good player.


End file.
